


A step towards you

by LaxusLucy



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxusLucy/pseuds/LaxusLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus want to make Lucy his woman, but he don't know how. The plot is mine but the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. The story start just after the Phantom Lord attac. Laxus take Lucy to a long three month mission to try and make her fall for his good atributes. But not everything goes as expected. What will happen with both youngsters? LALU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the great Hiro Mashima.
> 
> This is a translation of my fanfic "Un Paso hacia ti", because I desire to show my fanfic to more people.
> 
> Forgive me, for my grammar errors. I am not a native speaker of English.
> 
> And then this is my fanfic I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the great Hiro Mashima.

This is a translation of my fanfic "Un Paso hacia ti", because I desire to show my fanfic to more people.

Forgive me, for my grammar errors. I am not native English speaker.

And then this is my fanfic I hope you like it.

....

It had passed a week after the attack of Phantom Lord and Lucy felt quite guilty, because her father Jude Heartfilia had hired the guild to abduct her and take back her to home. Her past had wounded to the beloved members of her guild, which she considered her family. Her family was Fairy Tail.

Time had fled from the large mansion of the Heartfilia. She didn't want to get back there again. The memories of her father could not get rid of her judgment. Her father was an indifferent, impassive man, who only wants money and force.

But, Jude Heartfilia was once a kind and a caring person.

It all started out with the death of her mother when she was still a child. She vaguely remembered her face and smile. Her father loved her with madness and her death disorder him. He became a being who came to detest his own daughter, because it was the living image of her mother Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy inherited the powers of her mother (magic of stellar spirits).

The treatment that she experienced with her father worsened increasingly. Lucy grew up, without the love of a father and a mother. Even so, she was never alone. Her stellar spirits were also her family. The stellar spirits, on the other hand, we're too proud to serve this young blonde, because many times the spirits were seen as tools.

Since she was a kid, her mother taught her to respect the celestial spirits. They were immortal, but that did not imply that they could not suffer or have feelings.

Despite the incessant screaming of her father and his aggressive behavior with her, she never lost the hope to recover her old father. Nevertheless, at the age of sixteen, her father arranged a marriage with a wealthy count and she ran away from home, because she had enough.

She went on her own throughout the kingdom of Fiore and learned to be strong. In increase, her constant trips served as inspiration for her books.

Her early home, well exactly it was a mansion, had a salon for all books. With books she discovered many things and she increase her intellectual ability. As well, that helped her to evade the suffering and loneliness that she felt in her own house. If it were not for her friends of the celestial world, the servants and the books, Lucy didn't not want to think about how would have been her life.

After travelling for Fiore, she found Natsu to the port of Hurgeon, who was in search of his beloved father Igneel (a fire dragon). Happy, a blue cat with white wings was his comrade and best friend of adventures.

Natsu saves her to be sold as a slave by Bora, a mage who was expelled from a legal guild.

Natsu was the one who guided her to her new home Fairy Tail. The Dragon Slayer of the fire opened to her the doors toward the heat of a new family. For once in a long time, she became happy and began to smile as always. Still, the attack of the Phantom Lord reminded her that she could never escape from her past.

Her father wanted her to get married. After a year of travel by the kingdom of Fiore, now he wanted her daughter to come back home.

Lucy didn't want to go back there. Her father was a man without a heart, who only gives a damn about money and power. Returning to Heartfilia's mansion will break her heart in a thousand slices.

After considering about all her past and the attack that Joseph did to the Fairy Tail guild, she knew that she had slowed down her beloved friends.

'If only I had been stronger'-Lucy though while some thick tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the light of the stars through the window of her apartment.

Lucy covered her head between her knees and hugs her legs, while supple above her bed with pink color down comforters.

A gold light appeared beside her only to step out Leo alias Loke, her beloved and faithful leader of the spirits of the Zodiac.

"Princess...it hurts me a lot to look at you when you're crying"-Loke said while lying her down in his chest. "You know that it's not your fault, dear".-He whispered in a low voice to comfort her.

"Loke"-She said with a weak voice, because of the constant sobbing-."I don't want lose Fairy Tail and to slow down my beloved friends. They went through that for me, it's not fair."

Loke gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear with a soft voice:

"Fairy Tail will always fight for their nakama. They believe in each other and fight to protect their own lives. I far know that you will do the same for them. And believe me; I have spent three years in the guild and I know what is to be part of this wonderful family. Lucy,"he said while stroking her hair.- "You are strong. I have been with you less time than other spirits, but I bet that you could be as strong as Natsu. You're beloved to the stellar spirits and I could not thank you for what you have done for me. You're kind heart makes you strong and you have to be proud of you. You will never slow down Fairy Tail, you're not a burden."

"You don't have to thank me; I save you because I care about you and all my spirits." - She expressed with her charming smile.

She had ceased crying and was much better in the arms of her lion. She loved him as an older brother who was worried about his little sister.

"Go to sleep now. Natsu, Erza and Gray are very worried about you. You have not yet emerged from you're house."-The lion said.

Lucy looked down and then she said:

"I know...I was just guessing that if I had returned to him, my father, perhaps, won't have injured my Nakama."

Loke felt his heart ached. He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and demanded her to look into his eyes.

"Never think something like that again! They have not struggled for nothing, they have struggled for you. Do you understand me?"-He said with madness.

Lucy looked at him with fear in the eyes. She had never pictured him like that, but she knew that he has all the reason to scream at her. What would have occurred if it she had not entered in Fairy Tail? She never would have recognized his real family. She had to be strong for them too.

A new determination had come along in her bright eyes and she looked at Loke.

"You're right. But I want to get myself stronger to protect them all."-She said.

Loke smiled and released her.

"I will assist you with the workout if that's what you want, but now you better go to sleep." - He said while lying down her to her bed.

Lucy did not take long to shut the eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

... ... ... ... ...

Along the outskirts of Magnolia...

A silhouette was looking the great city of Magnolia, while he was in the woods. The wind moved his blonde hair, which was spiky. He had a lightening-shaped scar running across his right eye.

He was a man of about 23 years, high, huge and real good-looking. He was the attractive Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, and he was a magician-class S of the Fairy Tail guild. He have very toned and good-looking muscles.

He had just come from a mission and he was now in the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia, where he had built a camping tent for the night.

Laxus was an egocentric,arrogant, selfish man. He claimed to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail and he care a damn about his nakama.

In addition, he was furious with the attack of the Phantom Lord, because they had destroyed his home and also had further discredited the views that people had of the guild of Magnolia. This is what it took him out of his boxes.

He then turned his view to the city of Magnolia, now asleep and he tightened with force the teeth to check their anger that increased with just thinking about the insults that people said toward his guild. All that had got worse with the famous women of fairy Tail, in bath garments, posing to the weekly magazine sorcerer.

But he had to recognize those women were the most beautiful of all Fiore.

'Jiji...'He had to be pulled out his perverted side now, thanks to his grandfather Makarov.

The citizens of the different cities scoffed at them and stated that they only completed missions destroying almost everything they encountered and the girls are posing to the public to attract the attention of others.

Shortly he would end up with that. He knew it already. When he became master of Fairy Tail he only would let strong mages to become members of his guild. Strong mages will be the ones to stay in the guild. 'Guild members should not rely on each other, that's for weakly people'-he though angrily.

Phantom Lord had angered him very much. He was on a mission when it had occurred. '¡They are stupid mages! If I was there I will have given them a piece of my mind.' Mirajane also had called him to help the new blonde mage. This had given him the reason that Fairy Tail was pathetic and that was formed by weakly mages.

"This is your fault, stupid newbie blonde. If that busty woman had been paid to my conditions nothing would have happened to my guild." -He said to himself, tightening with fury his fists.

Flashback:

Laxus was in the middle of a mission when Mirajane called him making use of the lacrima he carried at all times.

At first, he believed that at the end the woman-demon had realized the attractiveness and sexy who he was and she wanted to spend a night with him. Long time ago he had feelings for her, the attractive white-hairy woman. He liked her scary side, but after the tragedy that changed her personality completely, he stopped his interest for her. However, he was wrong. Mirajane's face showed concern.

He wake up about his perverted thoughts and glared at her with a death look.

'So you just called me when you need to lend you a hand. Tsk*.'

"Laxus..."- Mirajane,the barmaid, started saying.

"Uh?" - He released a grunt and looked at her with arrogance.

"You are our last hope...the master is seriously wounded and we cannot contact Mist-kun."-She said looking down, hoping that he would come to help her nakama o at least his own grandfather. "You have to come home please...this is an emergency."- She said worried.

"Fuck this old man! Hahahaha."-He released his malevolent laughter. "I am not interested in your affairs. Beware of yourselves." -He said blunt, and with his superb look.

Cana, who was with Mirajane in front of the lacrima, could not endure the behavior of the damn Makarov's grandson.

"LAXUS! YOU ARE...!"

"That old man has started all this mess, why it would have to fix it myself?"-He groaned annoyed.

"Laxus, the objective of Phantom Lord nakama is our Lucy."-the white-haired mage said.

"Uh? Who is that Lucy? Ahh I know that busty newbie" -He snorted. "TELL HER THAT I WILL HELP THAT NEWBIE IF IT BECOMES MY WIFE! ¡ AND TELL THAT OLD MAN TO REMOVE ALREADY SO THAT I CAN TAKE HIS PLACE!"

Cana could not believe the lack of respect that he have for his own nakama.

"How do you dare..."- Cana said tightening force with their fists and stabbing him a murderous look.

"Hey, hey... is this how you speak to someone who you are asking for a favor? Why don't you nude for my, baby? You are godamn sexy..."-He said with eager.

Cana...looked at him with fury and was about to reply to him when Mirajane destroyed the lacrima with her magic.

End of the flashback

'This damned Mirajane ... You had removed to the great Laxus Dreyar one night with the sexy Cana and with that busty blonde Lucy'.

He had to admit that since that Natsu, that brain of fire, brought Blondie to the guild, he had not removed the eyes above her. She was very sexy, he knew this and the only feeling her body against him and makes Laxus's blood boil with passion.

'Damned grandpa...everything you taught me had to be also your perverted side.'

'Good now that If think about it I don't have to give up with Blondie. There is that mission that grandpa told me once...maybe I can take her with me.'

'She is going to fall for me...'

With these thoughts the SS-class mage, turned off the bonfire that was burning on his camp and went to rest in his tent.

... ... ... ... ......

The next morning came...

The sun illuminated the apartment of the celestial young mage, when she began to stir up. She however had much sleep, since the week after the attack of Phantom Lord she had not slept enough. But she had promised to Loke that she will visit her Team, Team Natsu, and that today she will get back to the guild.

As quickly as a hare, Lucy got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She washed her teeth and walked toward her ringworm. She opened the hot water and left to hunt the water until the bladder is full. After she verify that the temperature was right, she take one of those famous baths with her shampoo and soap of strawberries and vanilla. She needed to relax a bit before marching toward the guild. Soon after, she came out of the already cold water from the tub and wrapped his body in a white towel and she started to dry her hair.

For dressing Lucy grabbed one of her keys that allowed her to muster up her spirits.

"Open the gate of the virgin! Virgo! "- She sang while she had the key of the maid in the hand.

A golden glow appeared and a young maid was suddenly made her presence.

"Hi Hime, is punishment time?" -said maid asked her with a peculiar brightness in her eyes, clapping her hands as if it were a girl asking for a gift.

"No, it is not punishment time, Virgo." - She said while a drop of sweat came out on her forehead (anime-style). "Only I would require some of your clothes of the celestial world. They have to be decent, but not hot. I don't desire to have all the man's attention."

"I agree, princess! In a minute I will fetch you the costume!"- She said while she vanished toward the celestial world and appeared again with a new costume for the blonde mage.

The attire that Virgo gave her was a purple colored top with a white miniskirt, some leggings reaching down to the knees and a couple of white combat boots. To conclude, Virgo gave her, as well, a black seat belt that allowed her to hold her whip, in the shape of a heart in the tip, and her keys.

She faced at the mirror of her bath and nodded to herself. She knows that Virgo has a great taste with clothes.

"This costume is fantastic Virgo! But, I sense that I am also hot in this attire."-Lucy said.

The purple top marked her curves and enormous breasts.

'I wonder what will be the reaction of my friends...hehe'-She thought, as a drop of sweat drop to the side of her forehead (the anime-styled).

"Is the attire not to your liking, princess?"-Asked the spirit-maid when she realized the weird behavior of her master. "Is punishment time?"

Lucy came back to reality and smiled at her beloved spirit.

"No, Virgo. The costume design is absolutely fantastic. You can go back now" - Lucy said with a charming smile.

Virgo faded to the celestial world.

'Now I only need to fix my hair and I will be able to go to see Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mirajane, Cana...all my dear friends.'

"Open the gate of the giant crab! Cancer! "-She summoned another spirit.

A golden glow appeared and a man with crab legs and hands with metal scissors appeared in front of the young mage.

"How do you want your hairstyle, ebi?" -asked the celestial spirit.

"Today I want just a simpler style, but could you sort it out so as to make it smooth and sparkling?" -She asked her beloved spirit with education.

Lucy loved so much her spirits and she will devote to them as far as she could. Since she was a very little child, her mother taught her to respect them.

"Ok ebi."

He allowed her hair loose and fixed it as only he knew. After a few minutes, the 17-year-old girl appeared to be a very pretty woman.

"Thank you very much Cancer!" -She said while squeezing the man-crab and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cancer smiled to her with a bit flustered face.

" Call me when you need another hairstyle ebi."

" Ok ^^."

After the return of Cancer to the celestial world, she exited the bathroom, picked up two bread toasts and went out to the guild.

When Lucy looked at the key Horulogium and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning she started to go faster to the guild.

In her way to Fairy Tail, she summoned Plue to keep her some company.

As always, she walked in the path on the wall of the channel.

"Lucy-san! Go carefully, don't go to fall!"-The fishermen said.

"Relax; I'm not going to fall!" -She said to the fisherman with a smile.

When they were already coming to the guild, Lucy already was beginning to hear the cries of the fights that Fairy Tail normally had. Although, during the week following the attack of Phantom Lord the guild members had been very busy rebuilding fairy Tail the fights have not given up.

She felt guilty by not helping so much in the guild's rebuilding, and the attack was her mistake. Nevertheless, Team Natsu insisted that she had to recover her strange and she needed to rest.

'It had passed a week and I had not come back to the guild. I should apology to my friends. I will assist with everything missing from now on.'

She send Plue to the celestial world when she was standing in front of the doors of the guild and opened them.

"Hey Minna! I'm back!" - She greeted her nakamas with one of those grins that she always had.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and went to embrace her friend.

"Luceee! Why has it taken you so long to come? We're all very concerned about you. - Natsu said while clutching her friend with so much strength that almost give her breathless.

"Nat...su...I cannot...breath"- Lucy said stuttering by the lack of air.

" Flamed-brain! You are drowning her!" - He stated while he gives a punch to Natsu's head.

"I'm sorry Luce!" - He stated while he undid the grip. "Oi, Calipo-ice cream! NOT hitting me when I'M WITH LUCEE!"

"What!? HOW YOU DARE CALLED ME DRAGON FLAMING!"-The ice mage scream in anger.

"STOP YOU TWO, NOW! "-Erza, the scarlet-mage, cried with a demonic aura around her that Natsu and Gray paralyzed.

Natsu and Gray embraced each other with one of their arms and exclaimed: "Aye!

'They never change...haha^^ ' -Lucy though.

Erza turned her gaze to Lucy and said to her:

"Lucy I am very glad that you've come to the guild. How are you feeling?" - Erza asked with worry in her eyes.

Natsu and Gray looked with inquisition eyes.

"I'm really okay, guys. There is nothing serious to worry about. "She said with a smile." I am looking forward to return to doing missions with you. I want to be stronger and train to protect the people that I love. The reason why I could not get to the guild it was because I've been thinking about everything that has happened and I feel guilty about it. In addition, you have been helping to rebuild the guild and I wouldn't like to be a burden".

Natsu cut off his best friend.

"Luce! Don't blame yourself for what happened, your father was a hungry powered man who doesn't sacrifice a damn about you. You don't have to feel guilty, because it was your father who has caused all of this."-Natsu said trying to comfort her friend.

" I know that, but I have to make out something about that matter..."-she started saying.

"For once in our life Natsu is right" - this caused a death glance of Natsu towards Gray. "We are nakama. That is why we play together and if we are in danger we protect each other. Think of the adventures and troubles we have been going through? The Galuna Island, Lullaby, etc. You're not a burden to us. When you are fighting you aren't hiding behind your spirits, you fight with them. In addition, the energy that you use to make them stay on the Earthland makes you a strong mage. Not many mages could do that.

"This is how the guilds that care about their nakama should cooperate."-Erza continue Grays's conversation." Lucy you are not weak. Many mages wouldn't know what to do in situations where you have been involved."

"Minna..."- She said while a tear fell down to her cheek.

Happy had entered now through the door of the guild. When he saw Lucy he flies up to her chest to hug her.

"Lussshyyy!"- The bleu cad said with tears in his eyes." I swore that I never will tell you fat, or that you eat a lot, but never disappear for a week!" - He said while burying his head on the breasts of the now flustered mage.

'I hope that nobody would have heard what Happy had said' She took the blue cat by the cheeks.

"Never said that to me again, stupid cat!" -said with a nervous and totally red face.

"Don't worry about Luce. No one will know apart from us. ^^"- Natsu said with a childish grin.

"Eeeeh? Natsu YOU TOO! ?"-exclaimed spirit celestial mage.

She face palmed herself. 'It is a Dragon Slayer after all. He has very developed senses. He had heard what Happy has said and he also divulges that in public. HE COULDN'T BE MORE STUPID!'

Lucy makes a death glare to Natsu and went down to the bar to talk to Mirajane and to have her favorite strawberry milkshake.

" Hey Mirajane! Can I take a milkshake with vanilla strawberries?" -asked Lucy to the white-haired barmaid.

"Lucy! Good mornig, of course I will give you the strawberry milkshake within a second." -said the cheerful waitress and walk to the kitchen.

Cana, who she was drinking above the bar, started to talk to Lucy.

" So Lucy...what have you been doing for a week eh?" -said grinning.

" Not what you think Cana ^^ '."

"!Oh come on! With that body of yours you will have a lot of man wrapped to your finger, I am not right? ¿So who is the lucky man or the lucky woman?"- She teased her.

Lucy looked boring and said to her.

"Did you not drunk enough already Cana today?" - She changes the topic.

Boyfriend issues were a delicate topic for her. It's not that people don't like to have a date with her. But, she did not have any experience as Cana or even Mirajane.

"No, I just consumed 12 barrels."- She said as nothing-"Do not change the topic Lucy.

Lucy looked at her with wide eyes.

'WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE IS IN MY GUIIIILD!'-She cried to herself.

"Come on, tell me. Here there are many handsome men. Gray and Natsu even though they are still immature they have good-looking body. The pectorals of Elfman seem also delicious..."-Cana speak dreamily.

"Do not say more, don't say more! -She said, avoiding the matter.

"But the man that I think is more handsome is Laxus. But this scoundrel is lost with its selfishness and arrogance."

"La-xus? Handsome?" - She asked with disbelief to the brunette girl.

She remembered the day that Mirajane called said mage by the lacrima to ask him for help during the attack of Phantom Lord.

'This cursed scoundrel...only accepted help me if I became his wife and Cana strip for him.'

'It is a cursed perverted...I never would be with somebody like him.'

"It is a cursed perverted! I will Never go with someone like him!" -said outraged the young blonde mage.

"uhh? We don't know if you don't try it-said to molesting her. She was very naïve in mans issues.

"Whatever". -Lucy was turned and it was found with Mirajane, who already gave her strawberry milkshake.

"Cana don't bother Lucy. She has just arrived. It was week ago that she does not pass through the guild." -said glancing to Cana." So Lucy, how are you?" -said looking back to the blonde mage with a heavenly smile from ear to ear.

"So much the better, thanks Mira! ^^." - She smiled at her. After she ate up her favorite dessert she gave a glance to the cartel of missions and asked the waitress. "Cause you know if there are any missions that Team Natsu could do?"

"I don't have any in particular. For the second, there are only missions in which you have to catch thieves, find lost objects...missions that the reward is not high."

Lucy sighed and dropped her head to the bar.

"What I will do? I need to pay the rent on my apartment within a week!"

"When I find a mission I could keep it for you. Then you don't have to worry so much about to find a good enough mission"-She says to cheer up her friend.

"Thanks, Mira^^."-She smiled at her.

She paid for the strawberry milkshake and went with her teammates on the table where they were.

"Hey Luce! Did you find a mission? ¡I can't wait to have a little more action! I'm totally fired up! - Natsu said with a brightness of determination in his onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." -sigh- "I have found anything. Missions are too cheap. I cannot pay my rent with those missions."

"Ohh..."- Natsu looked down suddenly depressed-.

"But don't worry Natsu, tomorrow we will encounter a good mission"- Lucy told him with her typical smile-. "Mira will keep us a mission, when she gets one good enough for us."

"In that case, I can't wait! When we received the mission, we will go to the train station immediately..hehe.

"Natsu you will depart to the train station? Are you completely sure about it?"-Lucy said grinning.

"I feel sick"-Natsu began to feel sick against the thought of being on the train.

'Natsu you are as always ^^'-Lucy though.

Abruptly, the door of the master's office opened and Makarov Dreyar have his way to the second floor to the balcony.

"Lucy, it's good that you have come. Come to my office, I have to speak to you."

The guild got silence and watched when Lucy stood up from her chair, and she ran up the stairs that give her to the second floor and she entered into the master's office.

"I don't know what the old man wants with Lucy."-said the Dragon Slayer of the flame.

"Sure he will speak about the attack of Phantom Lord and because his father was behind all this."-Erza says while eating his strawberry cake.

"I hope is only that..."- Began saying a concerned Gray. He love Lucy as a little sister and he cares about her as much as she cares for him.

"What do you mean?" -said now a very concerned scarlet-mage.

"I say that because Lucy mentioned that her father wanted her to marry somebody of high status and to get money from the arrangement. So Master must already know that. I don't see why he should talk about it with her right now.-said the ice age.

"And then what do you think he wants from Lucy, ice cream?"-Natsu asked.

"If only you will use a little bit your ash brain you could guess of something too."-He reply annoyed.

Natsu and Gray started a war of glances, but Erza hit the two of them in the head before they get into another battle.

"Behave the two of you! -exclaimed an irritated Erza.

"Aye!"-they both stated.

"You might be right Gray but that only we will know when Lucy gets out. I don't think that it is something that we have to concern about."-the scarlet mage said.

In the office of the Master of Fairy Tail...

Lucy sat in the chair in front of the table of the Master and she waited that Makarov did the same and will tell her why he had called her in his office.

"Lucy I know why, the attack of the Phantom Lord, has taken place. I will not have someone hurt my children. Don't feel guilty, because is your father the responsibility of all this and the Council shall have to talk with him."

The Master sighed and began his speech again.

"That, but is not the reason why I have made you up towards here." -said the master seriously.

Lucy looked at him worried, wondering what it was. It will be very important to call her to his office.

Suddenly, a good-looking muscled man came into the office and looked at the worried blonde that was talking to the guild master.

"You must go in a SS-class mission with Laxus. It is important the assistance of a celestial spirit mage. I don't want to do this to you, but I have no choice. Mistogan, Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts are not allowed to do this mission. So, Laxus is your only choice."-Makarov said.

Lucy tried an attempt to assimilate the information that Master Makarov have released.

"WHAT!?" -She yelled. "Why is Erza not allowed to do this mission? No way! I'm not going with this perverted man!"

Laxus released a groan annoyed because of the accusation of blonde mage.

"Yo, dumb Blondie, if I didn't need a celestial spirit mage I didn't have wasted my time with someone as weak as you"- He lied to the young blonde mage.

"My name is Lucy! You are blonde also, if you didn't know that."- She pouted.

"Whatever, chikie"-he grunted and looked at his grandfather.

Makarov looked amused at the behavior of the two young blondes.

"You will go the two of you alone! And we should no talk more of the item."-Master Makarov said.

Lucy gulped and asked him:

"What does it say the mission, anyways?"-Lucy said defeated.

"As far as we know a dark guild has been established in a town to the north of Fiore and there has appeared a strange magic that closely resembles the magic of the celestial world, but I'm not sure about it. It's an SS-class mission, Lucy. It's not as easy as your current missions."-Master says with concern in his eyes.

A tickling sensation toured the backbone of Lucy and she tense when she though about fight against a dark guild. But the big problem was that she would have to deal with a complete egocentric, arrogant and perverted SS-class mage.

Laxus was aware of the concern of the young mage and smiled arrogantly to its inside. 'It will be easy to tease her'.-The spiky blonde said.

"You will depart tomorrow morning. Pack all what you need for this mission. You will be away for 3 months."-He said no stopping the grinning. 'Maybe I will have the old Laxus, when he returns to home.'-He though.

"3 MONTHS!? Are you crazy?" -Screamed the scared celestial mage.

'Stupid woman.'-He muttered. 'Why she has to shout at all hours.' - Laxus thought while rubbing his sore ears.

"Well that's it. Laxus if you leave now, I have to talk to Lucy alone."-He said.

Laxus left grumpy of the office of his grandfather.

Master Makarov sighed about the behavior of his grandson and began to speak to Lucy.

"Laxus can be egocentric, arrogant and a pervert, but I'm sure that it became a pervert because of me" - He said while a drop of sweat fell by the side of his forehead to the anime-styled. "But Laxus was not like this before. In addition, I don't think that it is capable of doing harm to someone in your own guild though his behavior can make us have views on the wrong.

"I understand that you want to defend your grandson, but I still can't believe his behavior when we struggled against Phantom Lord. What happened to him? You said that he was not like that before. He must have had a very bad past"-She said.

"Laxus was born prematurely and his health was very weak. His mother died in childbirth and his father went mad and he introduced a lacrima into Laxus's weak body to make him stronger. He only wants to make Laxus's stronger, because he was sick about her weak healthy and his lack of strange. When his father was expelled from fairy tail he became like this. I have tried to talk to him about his father. His father was a powered hungry that give a damn about his son. Since his dad was expelled of the guild I have bred him. Don't talk about that topic with him. I don't know how he will take that. Sometimes his temper has led him to unwelcome consequences."- Master Makarov said.

Lucy felt bad. She had a very similar past.

"I'm going to do what I can to complete this mission."-Lucy said with a determination in her eyes.

Makarov smiled at his beloved celestial mage and wish her you good luck while he accompanying her out of his office.

Lucy was petrified. She remind that she have to speak about the three-month mission with Team Natsu. She didn't know how they would take the news.

Natsu: Luce! What were you talking about our old man? - He said as he ran towards her.

Erza, Gray and Happy peaked shortly after.

"Guys..."-said concerned.

"What Lucy?"-asked concerned the magician of ice. 'I knew that there was something more in all this.'-He thought to himself.

"The master has told me that I have to do an important three-month SS-Class mission."-She said shyly.

"He said what!?"-all her teammates said.

"So Lucy when we have to leave to complete that mission? I'm all fired up!- Natsu said grinning.

"Stupid Natsu, at least she has to be accompanied with a SS-Class mage. Don't worry about it Lucy, I will accompany you."-said the scarlet-mage while said mage put her hand on Lucy's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's not that I don't want you all to come with me. Makarov has told me I must do this mission with Laxus. That is the problem"-She sighed.

"You have to go with who!?-they all yelled in unison.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO WITH THIS PERVERT! Don't you remember how he give a damn about you during the attack of Phantom Lord? Like hell I would let you do that mission with him alone!-Gray shouted angrily.

"I don't see why I cannot do that mission. I am also a SS-Class mage."-Erza grunted.

"Me too I am strong! I can defeat Laxus here and now!"- Natsu said snickering.

"We will see about that." -said an amused Laxus on the second floor, who was watching the scene that assembled the team of the Blondie.

"LAXUS! I can also accompany Lucy in this mission."-Erza screamed irritated.

"I don't want to be rude, but it is Master Makarov's decision, Titania."- He said arrogantly.

Lucy looked at him reluctantly. If Makarov was telling the truth, which is not doubted, Laxus had changed a lot.

Makarov then appeared to the balcony again and speak to the guild members.

"In this SS-Class mission only Laxus and Lucy are allowed to complete it. Anyone else can"- He commented to his children.

"But Lucy..."-The guild members began to say.

"Is the time to let Lucy show what it is capable of. She is strong. You all must have faith in her."-He concluded.

Reluctantly the Team Natsu wished luck to their beloved Light of the Fairies, Lucy.

Lucy went to his house to pack her things and after writing the new news in a letter to his mother, she went to sleep.


	2. Oshibana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The character unfortunately does not belong to me. If they were mine, Lucy and Laxus would be the official pairing ... jeje. Hiro Mashima is the owner of them.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter especially and don't forget to leave some reviews. I love them.
> 
> Moreover, it helps me to know what you think of this narration.
> 
> I have to say that I'm truly glad that you like my story. I was really surprised.
> 
> Thank you all of you: Gladius52, lunanight19, The Goode Chameleon, johanboi, lockaanny, tab1012, XxShyxX ....for suportin me in my story.
> 
> I just have finished my exams yea...so...
> 
> Without farther ado, let's begin chapter 2! hehe ^^
> 
> 'word'-thoughts
> 
> "Word"-dialog

Lucy woke up when the first beams of the sun went through the curtains of her window.

She started stretching her limbs and rubbing her eyes to get accustomed to the blinding light of the beautiful day.

At the closing of his bed there were the clothes that she would be wearing today to go with Laxus in the mission that Master Makarov had assigned to them.

Lucy was a bit frightened and nervous. Three months with the cocky, arrogant and perverted lightning-asshole would be her worst nightmare.

Laxus was one of the most powerful magicians of Fairy Tail and if he drove her to do what he wanted, she won't be able to defend herself against him. But he wouldn't be so stupid to mess with her. She has the suport of the Spirit King and all her spirits. She was trusted that her spirits would protect her.

"Ahh..."-She sighed. "I wonder how badly this mission can be. I hope that he will behave. I don't want to deal with his lack of respect against his Nakama." 'Stupid thunder butt'- She muttered to herself.

'Well done, Lucy. Now you're the one who have no respect for him'.-She thought frustated.

'That would be a very long mission and not because it was a three months one. I have to do it with him, that's the problem'.

The train will depart to the city of Oshibana. Afterwards, they would travel up to Wass Forest, with a stop in Shirotsume, to buy some supplies. From there, they will have two days to go to mission's place.

However, to get there they must cross the highest snowy mountains. 'Lucky Lucy, my butt-She complained'

She faced at her keys and saw that Horulogium marked 6.00 in the morning. As she doesn't have to be at the station until the 9:00 in the morning, she got up from the bed without any hurry and picked up the clothes from her bed and went to the bathroom.

She leaved the hot water running to fill the tube and looked herself in the mirror.

'Why he doesn't matter to depart on a mission with me? Laxus is considered a lonely mage, and he usually goes on missions alone. I cognize that he wanted me for being a celestial image, however, I couldn't stop thinking that Mirajane or even Cana could do the mission better than me.'-She thought.

'I know that they are a lot more women in all senses. Laxus is a perverted asshole. I don't believe that he would have refused a three month mission with Mira or Cana alone. Although, I have no option to do that mission with him. I don't care if Laxus agrees or not. This work has got to be done.'

Lucy puts a liquid soap in the bath, which was already full of hot water, and then it took a pink color and started to smell of Sakura flowers.

'Nothing like a relaxing bath...I wonder when I will able to do this again'. - She wonders to herself while entering the bath and laying her back to the wall of her shower.

She set about to wet her hair with the water of her shower, which smelled of sweet flowers, and then she washed herself with her favorite strawberry shampoo.

She spent her time washing carefully her hair, massaging it. She wanted to cleanse herself of the dirt that yesterday she had accumulated in the guild.

With all those fights, that their friends were performing each day, it was impossible to not get dirty.

And so, she continued with her body. She used soap with the same flavor of strawberries and when she finished, she wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towelThe bath had done a respectable job with the celestial blonde image.age. When she saw herself in the mirror again, she noticed that her face was more relaxed and her expressive eyes had that especial brightness in its selves.

'Horulogium says that is 7.00. Well, I still have time to have breakfast, get dressed and finish packing the things in my backpacks' - Lucy told to herself while she placed her hand on her chin thinking what she would do from now on.

The mission will be in a cold place. So, Lucy caught a top winter shirt to keep her warm during the travel to Wass Forest. Until Oshibana, the cold won't begin, but she thinks better to foreclose rather than nothing.

After putting her pinky winter shirt and some gray pants, she lay on her combat boots, which were covered with black thick wool on the inside to protect her from the cold.

Shee pick some earmuffs and a wool cap for when they will arrive to Oshibana, even though carry a lot of clothes in the train would be quite uncomfortable.

She exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen to prepare a little breakfast.

Lucy ate a quick sandwich. Then, if she was hungrier she will ask to Virgo to bring her something of the celestial world.

Later she ate that sandwich, Lucy puts the dishes to the vessel to clean them. She liked to have things always clean and in its place. That will be weird, because of all her team's messes in her apartament. Even so, she will be out of her apartament for three months.

'It is true! I almost forget that I have to talk with the landlady. As i will be out for three months I will have to pay the rent when I will return from my work. That is if I will able to retorn alive from the job' -She sigh thinking about the arrogant and pervy smile of his new traveling partner.

When she entered into the dining room, she got stunned. Natsu and Happy were playing with a bunch of fish that had been left on the dining table of Lucy.

"HOW HAVE YOU ENTERED TO MY APARTMENT!?" -She exclaimed more confused than angry. 'I would swear that I closed everything before I went to sleep.' -She talked to herself.

Afterwards, she noted that both, Happy and Natsu had black skin.

"Good morning Luce! Happy and I went to your apartment to fetch you some fish. And then, you can have it during your mission." -Natsu said smiling. "We have entered by the fireplace, lucky us. Why do you have closed everything? We could have entered by the window as we always have done."-He said pouting.

'That explains the color of his skin...but why he had to be that dumb- Lucy thought.'

"Aye! Lucy as you eat so much I believed that you would need more food, since you're going for three months and..."-Happy wasn't able to complete the sentence, because an angry Lucy grabbed him by the tail and keeps buffeting him from one side to the other.

"I don't eat that much, stupid cat! And let me asked you guys a question. How do you suppose that I would be able to take this whole fish? And stop entering without permission to someone's place."-She sighs and tried to quiet herself.

"Well, thank you very much your help guys. You are my best friends, but I can't take the fish." - She said a little more calm.

"Why, Luce? What's so wrong with that? We have been fishing throughout the morning to produce you a surprise,"-Natsu said discouraged.

Lucy froze with shock. They had passed the entire morning doing something to help her and she only occurs to treat them that way? They needed some apologies.

"I'm sorry Natsu you are right, forgive me. I think I will ask to Virgo to keep the fish in the celestial world, so I will not have to load it."- She told them with a beautiful smile.

"Ok, don't worry about it. I will always forgive you. You're my best friend."-Natsu said putting his thumbs up.

Lucy flustered a bit and smiled heartily at her best friend.

Happy flew to Lucy and embrace her.

"Lushy...I will miss you. When you get back we will go on a mission." -The blue kitten said, sobbing in the breast of the blonde celestial image.

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder and lay his face against her forehead.

"Beware Lucy. You'll see as you'll be fine. If the electric eel puts one hand above you I swear that he will drop the floor with me"-Natsu said looking in her brown eyes.

Lucy blushed again. She had never seen Natsu so sure of himself and behaving in such a manner as mature as he was doing now.

Natsu undid the contact and told her that Erza and Gray, also, wanted to say goodbye to her, nervertheless they had been gone at night in an important mission.

"Natsu...I will be fine."- She stated a bit confident.-

"Don't worry guys I won't disappear. Hey...that mission how difficult can be? I have a strong SS-Class mage on my side".

"Laxus is a good boy. I know it"-Natsu smirked.

Lucy smiled at him and was about to make him a goodbye hug, when she realized that they were already outside of her apartment.

"See you soon Luce! Remember that we have to do a mission when you arrive, so you better come back!" -The boy with pinky hair said already in the distance.

Lucy sigh, she picked up her jacket with white fur around and summoned Virgo to carry her baggage to the celestial world.

"Open gate of the virgin! ¡Virgo!"- She sang while she had the key of the maiden in the hand.

Virgo appeared, caught the entire luggage and transported it to her world.

"Do you need something more, princess? Is punishment time?"- Virgo said with puppy's eyes.

"No, Virgo I don't need more of your help now. It's not punishment time, you can leave" -She told to her with a friendly smile.

"Call me when you require your luggage or if you want to load your partner's bags."-The maid said.

"I will do so."-Lucy said.

Virgo disappeared in a golden splendour.

'Now I simply need to speak with the landlady...and go towards the Magnolia train station.'-She said to herself. Her hands began to shiver.

'Ooooh godamnid.... I just can't stop shaking. Not by emotion, of course. Would it be fear? I'm nervous, maybe a little scared. But, who wouldn't? I will go in a fucking three months mission with a complete pervert. Lucky I'-she mumbled.

Laxus was very intimidating. All the members of the guild would't do something to upset him. However, sometimes he deserved it. The lightning man also looked so lonely. He didn't seem to be a friendly person. 'I wonder if I could befriend with him'-She though, but, she wasn't certain about itLucy felt a little tough for him.him. She remembered the loneliness she felt at her own house with his father, before entering a fairy tail.

She put off her sad thoughts and began to look forward. That was the only think that she had to do to feel better. She wasn't weak after all. Perhaps she wasn't strong enough physically, but she was proud of her strength with her magic and emotions.

Afterwards the little fight with herself, she picked up a white winter jacket with fur around it and left her apartment.

While Lucy walked down the stairs to the doorway of the housekeeper, she looked back and sighed. She felt as if she was leaving something important behind.

Although, she wasn't very secure of what it was. It was in her apartment that she began her new life with the warmness of her family Fairy Tail.

'I have always gone on missions with Natsu, Happy or the rest of my teammates. Now I will on my first mission with someone who is not a part of my team. Even Levy hasn't go on a mission with me. And then, I will feel insecure around the lightning man'-She said frustrated.

Lucy sighed again, while she knoked the door of the housekeeper.

"Lucy? I reckon that you have paid the rent this month. Is there anything that you demand from me? Are you in some kind of trouble again? Did your teammates do something to your apartment?" - The landlady asked her a flock of questions a little worried.

Although, the housekeeper was, sometimes, very stubborn and reticent, she delivered a kind side.

"Don't worry it's nothing. You should no worry". -She said right away.

"I cognize that this month I have already paid my renI have just come to tell you that I have to leave on a three month mission.on. I won't be able to pay the rent until I will return."

"Who says that I'm worried? You can pay the rent when you return. But you better came back, undertood?"-The landlady said.

Lucy smiled and thanked her but, not before telling her to not worry about the mission, because she will be not doing it alone.

'I hope that this young woman wouldn't get herself into a problem. She is always kind with people and deserves being treated with respect. I am happy that you have chosen to live in one of my apartments.'-the housekeeper though, while she watched as Lucy began to walk down the street toward Magnolia's train station.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ......

'I never guessed that I would find a clear opportunity to get Blondie. I will have her only for me for three months. What!? No. How can a woman like that make me feel so down? In addition, she is with the stupid fire dragon. Then why he desired her for this mission? She was a complete useless and weak. Well, she is one of the brightest members of Fairy Tail...it is going to be fun...'-Laxus though deviously when he quitted the bathroom, dressed and ready to go to the train station.

He ate some pankakes, which were on his friedge and exited his home after locked it up. Tre train raid was 4 hours to Oshibana. And so, he and his weaker partner would spend two full days to reach Shirotsume and two or three more days to get to Wass Forest.

He didn't like transports and preferred feel the land to his feet.

However, he could guess that Blondie was not a walker person.

'Maybe I could taunt her about walking from Oshibana to Shirotsume'-He chuckled arrogantly to himself.

'I only hope that stupid women do not complain, there are rumors that it is very tenacious'- He believed as he began to already have a headache, but he was a little curious about it.

'It couldn't be that hard'-He assumed very confident.

Even so, when he thought again of how close he would be with that blonde hot woman also caused him a malicious smile on his lips. 'These three months will be really interesting...'-He though.

He walked down the forest of Magnolia to get to the train station.

Laxus was not concerned about the mission that Makarov assigned him and Blondie. He was used to, because he was an SS-Class mage after all.

Sometimes, in that type of missions there was no relevant information. 'I wonder if that weak hot blonde mage is scared'-Though while grinning. But, he wondered what kind of mission it will be.

The only think he knew was that a dark guild was at Wass Forest, and that a type Blondies's magic has appeared near Clearleafe, where Blondie and he had to work. (W: This town is invented, but the other cities that I have mentioned are marked along the map of the kingdom of Fiore)

.When Laxus arrived at the train station it was 8.45h.

They had a quarter to get the train and leave to Oshibana.

He groaned because he didn't like the thought of being on a train. The great Laxus Dreyar wasn't going to prove his weakness.

The first thing he envisioned was Blondie in a bench reading a book, while she was waiting the train.

The brightness of the sun was shining the beige pages of Lucy's book.

She did not realize that the lightnigh sexy Laxus Dreyar arrived, because she was too immerse to her opinions. She didn't acknowledge him until Laxus towered up in front of her. He was to hug and she too tiny in comparison to him. She stopped recording, because Laxus obstructed the sunlight and she wasn't able to see the pages of her book.

She faced at his stormy green eyes and he smirked at her. Then, she glared down his good-looking muscles.

His unbuttoned purple T-shirt, made breathless the young blonde mage, but she try to stop her gaze and looked everywhere but his enigmatic stormish eyes.

Laxus wasn't unaware of her gaze and laughed softly.

She faced at him again, whose body became lighten up by the sunlight, and she was able to see his car in the right eye, along with the massive muscles that composed his body.

Because of his arrogant smirk she could imagine that he was a person who didn't worry about what others may think of him, while if it's not his own pleasure.

She felt a little uneasy too, because she was worried about his strength and temper. 'He wasn't someone, who I like to mess with'-She guessed.

It was rumored that he was a very powerful wizard. So, Lucy couldn't help to feel fear and a small bit of respect toward the electric magician. The difference of their forces was quite high.

She was lost in his stormish mysterious eyes again and felt a little shame to look at him like that. Sure, he was a devil, an arrogance, a selfish and self-confident image. 'But I can't help to look at his body...it will be stupid not to notice how hot Laxus is'-She frowned at her opinions.s.

"You have had enough of checking me out, Blondie?"- Laxus smirked widely.

'Who would have know that Blondie was a perverted woman'-he though devishilly.

At the time Lucy awoke from his trance and blushed.

"Move, chickie. We have to hurry up to catch the damn train."-He stated.

'Ooh, no! I will not have him leave me with that. Damn scoundrel, cursed and perverted'-She thought angrily.

But, suddenly she stopped her fuming mood and began to felt uncomfortable around him. 'What if he wanted to spark me? I am not going to place my life in danger with yelling at him for his boldness'-She freaks out at the thought. 'But I'm too stubborn.'

Laxus looked over his shoulder to see the uncomfortable blonde mage and he smirked to himself. 'This is going to be fun...'

"Uh-mm..."-Lucy took up.

"What do you want"-He almost growled.

""I have bought our tickets"-She sounded out.

He nodded and started to walk to the platform of the train station.

"Wait!"-She nearly yelled and run to him to get his big steps.

"What a bother"-He said.

Lucy gasped and tried yo catch her breath from the running.

"What the hell. Are you that weak that you can't handle running four steps, Blondie?-he mocked.

She hissed in reply.

The train arrived at the station and they board the train.

"I wasn't checking you out sparky. I have seen more hansome men than you"-She told him while they sat across each other.

"What did you just call me?"-He said angered. 'What the fuck was in that woman! I'm gonna zap her'-He thought, fuming.-'And what about he has seen more handsome men than me...she had no thought how hot I am'

"You have heard it, Sparky"-She grinned at him, and looked to the windowpane.

But instead of zapping her, he tried to quiet himself.

'If I desire her to be only mine, I have to control my temper, but I will not let her win this battle. She is a weakling, forgot sake. And gramps would kill me if I hurt her. He doesn't have to know, but I pretend to have my head over my shoulder for a while '

"You're going to regret calling me 'Sparky' Blon-die"-He glared at her with a death look.

She looked up at him with fear. 'Ooh no. He's going to zap me!'-she squealed and closed her eyes.

The train began moving and he felt helpless against the dizzy feeling that he started to notice. Yet, he tried to hide his motion sickness.

Because he never zapped the blonde girl, she opened one of her brown eyes to see that Laxus was listening to his soundpounds looking at the landscape through the windowpane.

'What the hell was with him? Foremost, he nearly yelled at me for calling him Sparky and know he is ignoring me. What a bother'-she though frustrated, but a little relieved that he didn't try to injure her.

Lucy observed that Laxus didn't seem really interested in anything in particular and he was not a friendly person, but she knew that Natsu thought he wasn't a bad boy. 'Maybe a little lost, but I will trust you Natsu.'- She thought more relaxed.

The silence that invaded the environment made a certain amount of tension in the two magicians.

Laxus was already accustomed to this type of silence, but with Blondie he felt strange.

'Well, I was not lying that I desired to know her better.'-He thought while he was struggling against his dizziness.

'Why was she loved for all the guild members...I would like to know by myself.-He thought smirking.

'But she was constantly with the idiot Natsu.'- He remembered with anger - 'This woman is too hot to be with boys like him. She only needed a true man like me.'-He thought with hunger.

Buried in his thoughts Laxus did not realize that Lucy had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window of the train.

Laxus observered her curved hips and licked unconsciously his lips.

'Damned, Blondie. She's just too hot. What would like to feel her under me? Good know I'm a teenager, fuck'-he tried to cold down.

Lucy tried to slumber a bit during the journey to Oshibana, unaware that a pair of storms eyes was checking her out. She had felt rather uncomfortable with that silence.

Ordinarily, she was the kind of people who liked to talk to someone..

A jolt of the train woke her up. She opened her lazy eyes and realized that it was already past nooShe straightened up and noted that Laxus had a hand on his abdomen and looked again through the window.ndow.

"Um...are you feeling well? The blonde girl asked.

There was no response.

Laxus looked at her with the corner of his eye and released a slight growling.

She tried to remain calm and sighed.

"I know that the Great Laxus Dreyar is very proud and wouldn't recognize that he have motion sickess."-said while mocking a little bit.

"And what's with that"-he stated. "It's not your business."

Lucy sighed again and stood up from her seat and sat by the side of LaxuLaxus was a little dizzy to object about the behavior of the young woman, but he couldn't stop thinking about what she was doing.ing.

'Why she wasn't afraid of me? She doesn't recognize how dangerous I am? She must be afraid of me. I have sensed her fear before.'-He thought

Lucy grabbed his head and guided him to her lap.

"What the hell are you doing, Blondie? He asked, surprised at her willingness.

"Natsu also have motion sickness and this helps him to relax, that if Erza has not knocked him before."-said with a smile of nostalgia.

He felt a twinge in his heart, but tried to ignore He was annoyed that she had compared him to the idiot flamed-brain.ain.

'What the fuck! I'm not as Flamed-brain.'

Laxus felt her dizziness lessened and he enjoy the essence of the young girl.

'Well, Natsu you will have no opportunity to get Blondie because she will be mine.'-he thought, as a smile spread up in his perverted faLucy began to stroke his hair while Laxus snoozed in her skirt.kirt.

Laxus didn't know what made her behave that way with him; however, he said nothing, because he didn't caHe really liked it. it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN THE STATION OF OSHIBANA IN 5 MINUTS."

Lucy stopped stroking his hair and attempted to stand uLaxus grunted when she stopped to stroke his hair gently and when the train stopped, he picked up his luggage and went outside the station.ion.

Lucy huffed resigned and followed him as she was able to catch his steps.

"Hey! Wait! -said angry.

"TCH. Why are you so annoying Blondie?-"He said while bothered.

'It is a damned fool, why he cannot behave like a more mature person. Any member of the guild is easier to work on missions than a guy like him. I hope that I will come alive at the end of these three months'.

"Oh know I'm annoying girl. Just look at yourself. You're a jerk who doesn't hold any respect for his Nakama and only know to growl at everything".

"Look, I haven't insult you're weakly butt. First, I don't need to take care of a wealthy and spoiled girl like you and second, you bear to realize where your place is. I warn you to not bother me Blondie or you will regret it"

"Like, I am going to give up. You don't know me, Laxus."-She growled annoyed.

"Really? You're a spoiled girl who ran of her house, because she didn't want to get married."

Lucy's heart shifted with pain but she tried to cover it.

"That is part of the story, but you don't know most of it, because you weren't in the guild when Phantom Lord attack us"-She looked at him with fervor in her brown eyes.

"That won't happened I you agreed to be my woman."-He stated.

"Laxus Dreyar you're such a PIG! I will never be with somebody like you"-she pointed her finger to his chest.

"Why not? I'm the best of Fairy Tail. The others are nothing."

"Then, who am I?"

"Magically you are weakling but you are smart. When I become master of Fairy Tail maybe I will allow you stay in my guild"

"I wouldn't like to be in a guild where only strong mages can stay. Fairy Tail is a space where people can live happily and have fun. We are truly a faWe are bonded together in bad and good moments.ments. Yo have no right to tell me that. Who do you think that you are?"-She said angrily.

"You know nothing, Blondie. Gramps have turned Fairy Tail in a tourist resort that people keep insulting and mocking. And he had also put those stupid emotional feelings to all of you."-He shouted angrily.

He was surprised about Blondie's temper. 'People weren't lying around the scary Lucy'-Him, though, but he was angry that he preferred to be with those weaklings instead of himLucy was around to bother him about his past as well as he keeps mocking about hers, but she refrained herself because she promise Master to not talk about that with Laxus.us. 'Well, that was for my sake.'-she thought, trying to steady herself while she was holding her keys to comfort herself.

They continue walking in the streets of Oshibana. When Lucy began to feel the cold whether she put on herself her white jacked and the wool cap.

Her mood was glumy because of Laxus's behavior. 'Three months with him? No way! Better I will die first'

"How will we go to Shirotsume? And how do we cross the mountains?"-She continued saying.

"Close your mouth already"- He said angered by all the questions of Blondie. "We'll walk"

"We...will WHAT!!?"-She screamed at him.

"Oi, dum Blondie stop yelling. You are so feeble that you can walk? What happened princess, do you want me to charge you, uh?"-He scoffed at Blondie, but in a certain way he didn't mind about having her in his arms and close to his chest.

"Only in your dreams, Sparky."-She stated with sarcasm.

'She is not going to come away with it'-he thought with an arrogant smile.

"If I were you I would not be discourteous."-He laughed softly.

"You are having the same treat that you have with me."- She said angried.

"Ooh it's a shame I thought I will have caught one of those carriages that work with magic, but I think that as far as I can see you prefer to walk..."-he said with dramatic look.

Laxus released a burst of laughter and began to walk toward Shirotsume.

"What? No, Laxus! - She stated as she ran to meet the magician, who was his way toward Shirotsume.

Laxus tossed in a corner to the street and they enter to a bar to eat some lunch, before going to Shirotsume.

When Lucy got into the bar, she noted that it was full of perverted men.

The men couldn't stop drooling at the beauty of the young woman. Many of them started to whistle when they saw the beautiful curves of the blonde girl while she walked beside Laxus.

Lucy was already accustomed to men see her that way. But, normally was with Natsu, Gray and Ezra and she had no troubles. Today, however, was very nervous because none of his friends were there and she didn't trust Laxus, because he wasn't different from those men.

She approached more along the SS-Class mage to make her feel more secure, because it was the only one in whom she could entrust now. Although, she was against of trusting the perverted jerk.

Laxus was very upset with the other men. When he felt that Lucy curled on his side, he was not displeased at all, and maybe he could bother her for it later. But, it was not to his liking that the other perverted men were laying their eyes on her.

''Blondie has a mass of men wrapped to her finger...I do not blame her for it. She couldn't help if she was that hot.'-He laughed so"What I will give you gentlemen?"-The waiter asked both of them while they have found a free place in the bar.he bar.

"Three burgers, extra fries and a beer."-Laxus demanded.

"And you, beautiful lady?"- The waiter said while giving a serious look at the huge chest of the blonde girl, who was trying hard to cover herself with the menu car"The same, but in less quantity"-She sounded out.aid.

Laxus sent a look "not very user-friendly" to the waiter that soon felt unfazed and went to prepare what they had asked for lunch.

Lucy felt uncomfortable in that place and she keep playing with her blonde hair to relax her tense body.

Laxus noticed her behavior and smiled.

'She have a body like a goddess, but if she keeps acting like a spoiled and insecure girl she won't have a true man in her life'.-He thought.

"Don't tell me that these stupid perverted men make you nervous"-The self proclaimed the best exclaimed with his typical arrogant smile.

"I'm not afraid of them. As you had said they are some stupid perverted men. I'm rather accustomed to men looking at me in that way, it is not worth wasting time with men such as these."-She told rolling her eyes bored.

"Whatever, well you aren't anithing that I have already seen"-He smirked.

"Why I have done to you to treat me like this? You're not better than those perverted men."-She stood up.

"Hey! Where are you going?-He speaks aloud.

"Somewhere far from you jerk"-She said and stormed out the bar.

Lucy did not yet bother to wait for her food to arrive.

Laxus was left speechless in the counter of the bar. 'She had just departed? Well, I will give her to calm down and then I will go to search for her, if she liked it or not we have to do that work together or my grandpa would kill me before I set foot in Magnolia.'

Outside of the bar...

Lucy was unable to believe it. 'I have to spend three months with this jerk?' Lucy was angry, because he had hurt her and her NAKAMA. 'Is he a member of my guild? That is feasible!'

When she was storming out the bar, she was pursued by the men gaze.

Laxus did nothing to prevent her to run outside of the local.

Lucy sat in a bank of a nearby park to breathe the bracing air, while calming down a bit. She was so absorbed in his thoughts that she had no idea that some men in the bar followed her to the park until they where there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will allow you to guess about her encounter with the men. So meany with the cliffhanger, uh?
> 
> You will have to wait until my next update. Jeje.
> 
> Give my reviews to know how I'm performing.
> 
> And also give me some ideas. Because is a three month mission jeje


	3. The parck attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the great Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Thank you to all of you, really. Your reviews showed me that you liked this story.
> 
> Leyla Zind (my Beta Reader) will check my chapters for grammar and orthographic mistakes.
> 
> Reviews:
> 
> johanboi: Glad you loved it. It will get interesting, so keep reading my chapters ;)
> 
> XxShyxX: Thank you for yor support. My grammar mistakes are getting checked ;).
> 
> anime26: I will. So, I'm very happy that you liked it.
> 
> Anon: Thank you for your advice. You gave the idea to get a Beta Reader to check my chapters. So, I'm very grateful. Now you will enjoy my story more. ^^
> 
> xXLunarRayneXx: Thank you. Now my grammar and spell will be better. Glad you enjoyed.
> 
> To all of you; if you have questions you can PM me, but I will not spoil the chapters hehe. For questions only.
> 
> Thanks Leyla Zind collaboration you will understand this fanfic better.
> 
> Also, I have updated the first two chapters, because Leyla Zind has checked them. Take a look at them, if you didn't understand some parts of my chapters.(sorry chapter 1 and 2 are not updated because chapter 3 was checked first. You will have to wait then).
> 
> Well, without farther ado,
> 
> Chapter 3

Previously

Lucy sat in a bank of a nearby park to breathe the fresh air to calm down a bit. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had no idea that some men in the bar had followed her until they were there with her.

....

"Hello, tiny. Are You Alone? I wouldn't mind some company. Give me some fun, pretty." said the highest of the group of men.

Lucy looked at the high ugly man that towered in front of her and she made a disgusted face. He was fat and sweating.

"I don't want your company. Now get off."-She said grumpily.

There were five men of middle ages and they were very drunk.

"That is not goanna happen anytime soon."-They said unison laughing.

Lucy got tense and attempted to take her keys and her whip, but suddenly invisible chains tied her hands and feet in the bench. They were not ordinary men, they were dark mages.

Lucy tried to escape from the invisible magical chains that kept her clamped and she started shout for help.

"Nobody will hear you. I wonder why your stupid teammate has missed this beauty." –The same person said before Lucy replies, while he picked up the chin of the blonde girl and looked directly into her brown eyes.

Lucy made a grimace of disgust when she felt the breath of the sweating fat dark mage, who smelled of alcohol. One thing she hated was drunken people. Cana, her friend, was the only exception. And the putrid smell of sweating mixed with alcohol made her to feel dizzy.

Shocked and frightened she began to deliver in her thoughts.

'I knew that Laxus, that stupid arrogant, never would help me. I'm alone, and there's no one out here. It's almost dark. One moment, the sky is almost dark? How much time have I been in the park? That is very strange.'- Lucy thought and started to tremble with fear. She could not call her spirits, as chains blocked her magic.

'If Loki could pass the gate...but, this cursed CHAINS ARE RESTRICTING MY SPIRITS IN THEIR WORLD.'

The leader broke contact with her flavored eyes and pulled the jacket of celestial mage and ripped it. The pink top shirt didn't cover enough of Lucy's body.

"Kyaa-"-Lucy squealed and attempted to cover her half-naked body.

The other men were anxious for have their turn with the beautiful blonde girl.

Lucy looked at them with teary eyes. But, there was something else in those brownie eyes. There was a spark of fury and hatred. She has the guts to stay strong against the men, despite her condition.

"Don't bother try to fight us. You're helpless right now, you know that."- The leader said.

"Yea, baby. First we will have fun with you. Nobody will help you. The only scream that I want to hear is my name, whore."-another man said. He was the youngest, but he was taller than Lucy. He had brown spike hair and dark black eyes.

Another magician, who had red eyes and black short hair, approached the celestial mage and put a hand on top of her thigh, he began to strike the creamy skin of the young blonde and Lucy couldn't stop a shiver with fear in her brownie eyes. She tried to move to get far from the perverted man.

"I wouldn't try to scape, dear."-said another mage with silver hair and green eyes.

"Poor celestial spirits, how will they feel when their beloved master didn't belong to them anymore?"- The man who had a hand in the thigh of the young girl said and slowly caressed her skin. "Nobody will hear you because of this magical barrier. Time flows differently also here. We like to act at night..."-He began to unbutton her gray pants.

"Stop...don't...you...dare."–Lucy said now very scared.

The last man, who was watching the weakly frighten girl, burst out laughing when he saw the helpless woman. That man was the oldest and he had some gray in his green hair.

'No...please...minna...Nat-su...G-ray...Er-za.'-thought while the tears were beginning to come out of her eyes and rolling down of her beautiful face.

Her friends couldn't do anything. No one would listen to her scream. She wasn't stupid; she known what was going to happen if nobody helped her. After this, she couldn't look straight to the guild with her famous charming smile. They would have been disappointed, because she was a weak and she couldn't defend herself from the perverted men.

Suddenly a loud roar rang and the barrier was dispelled. The men became alert and positioned to attack the intruder. But, that was a wrong move. Two of the men, who were closest to the barrier, were engulfed with a large thunder.

The others stay wide eyed to the luck of their partners.

"Show yourself Monster!"-The leader spoke and then gripped Lucy's hair and pulled her head back to the bench.

"Are you coming for this little chick? We are having some fun with her. If you want her, get her."-The fat man said, while he sucked a spot on her neck and licked her collarbone.

"RELEASE ME!"-She said struggling, but she was helpless because of the invisible chains.

A good-looking man with spiky blond hair showed himself in front of the three men.

He was very pissed off. He was no able to sense the dark mages in the local, and now the blonde woman was suffering because of them. 'No way am I going to leave Blondie with them! She has to be mine'.

"You hear Blondie."-He huffed.

"No anytime soon. As you can see we are too busy with her, you know"-The mage with silver hair pick up bridal style the young woman, who could not anything to scape. Then she noticed the perverted hand of the man running down and up her pronounced curves.

Lucy closed her eyes, she was in shock.

Laxus felt his blood boil when he saw the position Lucy was in with the magicians. The celestial mage wasn't moving or trying to escape.

"You will not get away with this."– He said noticeably angry. 'What do you think you're doing Blondie? Move away from that stupid man! I'm more fucking Hot and stronger.'

Lucy recognized the voice of her travelling partner, even though she was quite confused because it was Laxus who were talking about, forgot sake. The man who never helped people without demanding something to return 'Why have he come? He is only an egocentric, arrogant and a cursed full-of-himself man. After what he said to me, how he have the guts to come after me?'

A lightning strikes in the sky and wiped out two of the three mages that remained at the park.

The leader of the group was knocked out and only remained the man who had the celestial mage in his arms. Lucy was beyond scared to death and could not move, because of the spell that kept her immobilized.

"You won't do a direct attack toward me, friend. Or do you want to hurt this beautiful lady?" –The dark mage said very sure of himself.

Laxus really did not want to send a direct attack towards Lucy, but being so close to the magician didn't give him many options. 'I want her skin unscarred, because my hand one day will be in the same place as yours, Bastard!'-The lightning mage though angered.

Laxus sent an arrogant smile to the weak dark magician. 'I won't leave him away with this.'

"So do you really think that I'm interested in that weakling blonde mage? - Laxus burst into a booming laugh. "Don't make me laugh man. Weakly people are not worthy. You should worry about yourself, instead."

The dark mage looked at him with fear. 'Doesn't he care about what could happen to his partner?' – He thought shocked.

"¡You-you are INSANE! –The silver-haired man screamed.

"What still surprises me is that you haven't noticed"- Laxus said mocking with his arrogant chuckle.

Lucy couldn't move, but she was able to hear every little bit of the conversation. Her heart ached at the lack of care of her partner. 'What is he trying to show? He will be forever alone with that attitude. Is he supposed to be a member of Fairy Tail? He is not impressing people acting like that. And why he had come for me, if WEAKLING PEOPLE ARE NOT WORTHY?

In the middle of the confusion Laxus shoved a fist at the mage's jaw and the silver-haired man flied several meters away.

Before Lucy was released from the grip of the dark mage, who was knocked by the punch of Laxus, the blonde mage grabbed her between his arms before she fell to the ground.

The spell was broken and Lucy began to move and opened her eyes. When she did it she found herself faced with a concerned gaze of the blue-grey eyes of Laxus. But that gaze change abruptly with the impassive expression typical of him, that Lucy doubted what she saw a few moments before.

Abruptly; he put her to the ground and then started to walk away from the park.

A very pissed Lucy began to follow him.

"Fuck Blondie, you are weakly and a problematic one. Go my luck."- He said angry.

"If I'm that weak, why have you come then? Weakly people are not worthy to you."-She said, imitating the tone of his arrogant voice.

He looked at her and shrugged. He noticed the status of her clothes. Not disliked with the desirable view of the body of that girl but he didn't want her to get sick. He removed his jacket that was always hanging over his shoulders and put it on Lucy's back.

"Wha..."-Lucy said wide eyed. 'What the fuck is in his mind! First he insulted me and my Nakama, and then he said that I was weakling and I was not a worthy woman. Now he puts his JACKET over my shoulders because my clothes were ripped. I don't understand anything.'

"Don't bother to say anything. Or do you want to walk half-naked on our way to Shirotsume?"-He said with his perv smile.

The jacket was too big for Lucy, who wrapped herself tightly.

"Dammit you're huge."-She muttered to herself.

But the lightning mage hear what she said. His heart stopped. 'She didn't mean it like that, did she?' He restrained a loud growl that came out to his throat and his pants tightened a bit.

Lucy noticed the blonde mage behavior and flustered at her words.

"I didn't mean it like that, pervert! This jacket is too big for me, you know." She said.

"If you wanted to through yourself into me, you could have asked. I won't mind some of your company."-The blonde spiky man said lustfully to Lucy.

Lucy groaned and ignored him, while she walked beside him to the center of the town.

When they came out of the park, a golden glow appeared to Lucy's side.

Laxus tensed in alert but he relaxed when he saw one of Blondie's spirits.

Virgo came hugging the celestial mage.

"Princess! We were worried about you. We couldn't go and help you. Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? It's punishment time?-the pink-haired maid said.

"Virgo, relax. It's not punishment time. I'm ok. They were not able to finish what they were going to do." She answered.

Laxus looked at her wide eyed wondering what if he wasn't in time to stop them, what would have happened? He clenched his fist with fury restraining a loud growl.

But then he noticed that the girl's body has no damage of sexual abuse and relaxed.

"Do you want some new clothes to wear for the trip? I can give you some clothes from your luggage, if you want to."

"Thanks Virgo. New clothes would help. Give me the attire when I go to a bar for an take bath" The celestial mage said giving one more last hug to her spirit.

Virgo faded to the spirit world.

Laxus growled inwardly, grabbed with force Lucy's wrist and dragged away from that place.

"Hey! You're hurting me. Don't hold my wrist like that. I'm not a doll."-She huffed angry.

"Shut your mouth for once in your life Blondie! You are pissing me off."

"I'm not the one who is hauling your with force, damn it. You know that you have an arm whit brick muscles."

Laxus released the grip and looked at her flirtatiously.

"So you are recognizing that I'm hot?"- He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to his chest. "You don't know what I'm capable to do to a gorgeous woman in my arms"-he whispered in her ear when he leaned his head to sniff her neck.

Lucy felt his breath on her skin and a shivered. Because of their bodies position Lucy's cheeks heat up.

"Stay away from me, perv!"-She said flustered while she pulled away from Laxus's grip.

"I think that you will be lucky to spend time whit me, Blondie. Keep that in your mind."-He said pleased because he became close to her body. And smiled at the thought of the flustered woman under him or pinned into a wall, while he sucked her collarbone and neck or her bottom lip.

He wake up of his perverted thoughts and looked at the flustered celestial mage, who was pouting at him.

'Dammit her pout. If she was so sexy and gorgeous now, I won't be able to control myself when I have her.'- He though with hunger.

"Go and eat something, now."- Laxus said when they arrived in the center of Oshibana. He needs to breathe some pure air to calm down. "We leave within an hour."

Lucy became more confused to the reactions of the lightning mage. First he flirt with her and then he told her that she have to hurry up to start their way to Shirotsume.

She started to walk to another bar to grab some lunch, because she didn't eat anything in the pub where Laxus and she went to have lunch.

She stopped herself and turned to her heels. She was against to say what she was going to say, but he was right. No matter how he act, but he had just save her life. And because of that, she was beyond grateful.

"La...xus?"– She asked in mumble.

"Uh?"-He huffed bored, when he turned his head to look at the celestial blonde mage.

Laxus was leaning into a wall with his sound pods over his shoulders. He usually listened to classical rock to avoid the annoyed voices of the street or the guild (during the noisy fights of the guildmates).

"A-riga-tou..."-She only receive a grunt for response.

'Tch...you owe me one, Blondie.'– He though with a perv smile.

She looked at his perv smile and groaned annoyed. Then, she turned away and went to the bar.

'I wonder what he is thinking...'-She sighed.

She went to counter and grabbed some dishes from the menu. She was hungry, but she will have to hurry up to change clothes and to depart with Laxus to Shirotsume.

'Now if I remember we are going to walk to Shirotsume. Cursed Laxus! He have no idea how to take care of a lady.'-Lucy thought annoyed. 'Natsu, how are you so dense that you trusted him. You have no idea how he is...but Natsu grow up in the guild like Mirajane, Cana, Gray, Levy...and Laxus. The fire mage will now better him for sure. But Natsu was so childish and immature...'

The food came. She moaned when he took a piece of her chicken salad. That food was delicious. She continued eating her chicken salad, while she took small sips of het glass of mineral water.

The screams she made hours ago make her throat go in pain and after drinking some liquid, made her sore more bearable.

Then she took a strawberry dessert and paid to the waiter her lunch.

After her lunch, Lucy went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Virgo pop out and appear in front of her and gave Lucy some clothes.

"Thank you Virgo!"-Lucy said, while she removed Laxus's jacket and put the new green top and a white leather jacket on her.

She change the grey pants to a yellow ones and then she looked herself in the mirror.

"Do you need anything else, Hime? Punishment time maybe?"- Virgo said.

"Don't worry Virgo. No, it's not punishment time. You can go now. I will give back Laxus jacket."

Virgo vanished in gold light.

Lucy sighed and came out the bar.

She found Laxus in the same place he was when she left, with his sound pods over his ears, listening to his music.

He didn't seem to notice her until she looked at his eyes to wake him out of his thoughts.

"Blondie; Dammit. It took you long enough. Hurry up, we are going now."- He started to walk away from the center of Oshibana.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, sparky."-She said pouting.

A lightning cracked just in front of her and she squealed.

"Kyaa-"-Lucy jump backwards to avoid the lightning. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking, Laxus? You could have burned me!"

He looked at her annoyed.

"You call me 'Sparky' one more time and you will get more than little bruises."-He threatened.

Lucy gulped uneasy and shut her mouth. She followed him to the way to Shirotsume.

Laxus didn't guide the lightning to her. He only wanted to frighten her and show to her that she mustn't mess with him.

He sighed. 'Problematic blonde mage'-He thought.

He remembered when he was searching her after he finished his food.

Flashback

It had passed 15 minuts and Lucy had not returned to the local.

Laxus tried to remain calm with the reaction of Blodie. 'Far away from you, jerk.'-Her last words remained into his head. 'Stupid, Blondie. I'm the best! Every woman will want to be in the same place you are, you are so lucky. - He muttered irritated at the thought of the gorgeous blonde mage.

And isn't taking long enough?- He thought irritated while took a sip of his beer.

"Oi, waiter! Don't take the girl's food. She's not coming.- He said uneasy to the waiter in a bad mood.

"Ok, gentelman. Pay your meal then.- The waiter said and he started doing his routine tasks in the bar.- Where is the lady? Was she not ok?

"TCH. It is not your responsibility. Start working for what you're mean to."- Laxus said while finished his meal.

The waiter said nothing else to angrier the lightning mage.

Laxus paid his food and went out of the local.

He started looking for the celestial mage, but he didn't see her.

'Where have you gone, chick?'-he thought while he was looking for her in the crowded streets of Oshibana.

"TCH. Stupid weakly blonde."-He muttered angry.

At that time he sensed a strange dark magic coming out of a park that was near to the bar where he had had lunch. He knew that Lucy was out there, somewhere, because that he sensed her celestial magic near where he was.

'I hope she hasn't been dragged into any problem. If something happens to her my grandfather will kill me.' For a moment he feared his granfather's punishment.

Makarov Dreyar could be a very powerful magician, if he became serious. Not for nothing was the master of Fairy Tail.

'But he is getting older and I will take his place one day.'-He thought.

He run towards the park and stopped when he saw a magical barrier. At that time felt that his power was beginning to blossom and many rays jutting from his body. He knew something was happening to his companion and he wouldn't let something should happen to her if he wanted to her to be his, although he was tempted to leave the weakly blonde.

"Stop...don't...you...dare."–Lucy said now very scared.

Laxus heard the slight cry of his partner and he did not think twice. He broke the barrier with his magical power.

What he saw made him blood boil. The girl, who wanted to know more and spend time with, was surrounded by some men of the bar.

The closest man was ... unclipping Blondie's gray pants.

'How did I not realize that these imbeciles had followed her? -Laxus blamed himself.

He led his lightning towards the men to help her partner. 'She's mean to be mine, not yours!'-He thought.

End of the flashback

"Are we really going to walk to Shirotsume? It will be a long trip"-asked the blond girl disappointed.

Laxus wake up of his trance and reply without bothering to look at her, while they were walking along Oshibanas's streets.

"No. We will hire a magical car to go to Shirotsume."

Lucy looked at him in the eyes surprised. 'But had he not made clear that they would walk up to there? Sometimes I don't understand this dumb blond magician.'-She thought confused.

At that time the Laxus interrupted her own thoughts and added,"With a condition, Blondie."

Lucy looks at his travelling partner.

'What condition will it be?'-Lucy wondered uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I'll write the next chapter. I am not a strict schedule with the publications. When I finish it my Beta will check the chapter.
> 
> I will let all of you to figure out the condition that Laxus will tell to Lucy.
> 
> Greetings and I hope that you liked this chapter :P
> 
> PD: Because is a long three month mission I will let you to give me ideas of what could happen during the months.
> 
> So if you wanted, I don't know, some anecdotes PM me or give me a review (but better give me a private message to not show the others what could happen).
> 
> Goodbye guys! See you soon ;)


	4. Cursed perv!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really glad to see that you like this chapter. I have to say that I'm really going to write this story according to the main characters personalities.
> 
>  
> 
> I insist, if you want an anecdote to happen be free to PM me. It's a three long month mission.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, I have already something in mind, but I don't mind to write something that you would like to happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the following news reviews:
> 
>  
> 
> ThisKatHasClaws: Hey! I kind of think I spoiled you before answering your review jeje.
> 
>  
> 
> Leyla Zind: I have already said it, but thank you very much for helping me. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> kurahieiritr-JIO: My first long review! ;) Well I have to say that you give me an Idea. Really old Laxus is really pervert and mean, I agree. But I love his cocky attitude. It fits well with him. Well not for nothing is my favorite character hehe along with Lucy.
> 
>  
> 
> 3: Yes! I'm going to write more. Happy you like it hehe.
> 
>  
> 
> ShiningStarDragonSlayer: Well is not exactly a date or a kiss. You will have to wait. Glad you liked. I also love Lalu fics too much.
> 
>  
> 
> No more talk and I will show you chapter 4 ;)
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter there are hints of humor.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything...what a pity -_-

Previously

 

"Are we really going to walk to Shirotsume? It will be a long trip" the blonde girl asked disappointed.

 

Laxus wake up of his trance and reply without bothering to look at her, while they were walking along Oshibanas's streets, "No. We will hire a magical car to go to Shirotsume."

 

Lucy looked at him in the eyes surprised. 'But had he not made clear that they would walk up to there? Sometimes I don't understand this dumb blond magician.'-She thought confused.

 

At that time the Laxus interrupted her own thoughts and added, "With a condition, Blondie."

 

Lucy looks at his travelling partner.

 

'What condition will it be?'-Lucy wondered uneasy.

 

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the electric magician who walked beside her.

 

"What condition?" - Lucy said with a tired voice.

 

Laxus's smile became wider and Lucy could not do more than think about the big problem that she has been dragged into. If it wasn't because she didn't like to walk, there was no way she would had accepted Laxus conditions in any terms. However, knowing that Laxus was a perverted-mind man (like the Master Makarov), she feared what she will have to do to please him.

 

Lucy sighed tired and continued to walk, until the two magicians of Fairy Tail came to the store where they will rent a magical car.

 

Laxus, at that time, took Blondie's wrists and pushed her against one of the store walls.

 

Lucy looked at him with fury. She attempted to get rid of the grip unsuccessfully.

 

As the wrists of the celestial mage were imprisoned by the strength that Laxus exercised on them, Lucy couldn't reach her celestial keys or her whip. Laxus was very strong. Lucy didn't put that in doubt, but she was not weak nor coward as many believed. No, Lucy had a strong will and a strong heart. For this reason, the celestial mage never give up easily. Lucy knew that Natsu, Erza and Gray had much magical power and she didn't. Lucy hardly succeeded in maintaining a Zodiac gate in earthland for 20 minutes. But despite all of this she had other things that the others lacked, like a strong and clever mind.

 

"What are you doing, Laxus?" - The celestial mage huffed in an authoritative voice. That was the same type of voice that she used before to deal with business man, when she was still living in the mansion of the Heartfilia. 'I'm not going to give up. You will not dare to get your hands on my body, you perv!' - Lucy thought.

 

Laxus leaned onto her ear and whispered with a raucous voice:

 

"About my payback"... -Laxus started.

 

He told her what he wanted her to do for him. 'I'm sure that is going to bother her. I love to tease her. Flustered is how I like women. Fairy Tail has the hottest woman of all Fiore, but Blondie is too hot and much beautiful than all of them. I'm definitely going to have her in my pants.'-He thought grinning.

 

Lucy wide eyed and a great blush was launched in her cheeks when she heard what Laxus wanted from her. 'How dare he! I understand that I will have to deal with his motion sickness. I will have to let his head rest on my lap. But I have to be naked? NO WAY is this vulgar jerk going to made me strip for him! I prefer to walk on my own before going with this cursed sexual maniac! '-she thought with an uncontrolled rage. Lucy trembled with fury and tightened her fists.

 

"You're...SUCH A PIG!"-She shouted in anger.

 

He put his stupid perverted smiled and said:

 

"That is the best you have to say about me?"-He laughed.

 

Lucy was still with her back against the wall of the store and Laxus's face was a few inches from hers.

 

"¡LAXUS! I will never follow your conditions. First of all, you're a jerk! A selfish, arrogant, vulgar jerk! Second, you don't even like me! You have no right to even think that way of me when you make it sooo clear that I am a useless weakling who's going to be kicked out of Fairy Tail if you ever become Master!" - The celestial mage shout panting for the lack of breath. "DID I SAY ENOUGH TO YOU NOW?"-She shout looking straight into his stormish blue-green eyes with her brownie eyes in fire.

 

"One day I will cut out your tongue so you can't talk or shout anymore. Your voice is getting to my nerves."-He clenched his jaw in annoyance. "So I'm a vulgar jerk and a pervert, uh? I'm not the one who always wears short skirts or flashing your body at the guild."

 

"I'm not flashing anyone! And release me already!"-she hissed.

 

"You're a pain in the neck. How can you resist a good-looking and a hot man like me? You have guts, I will give you that. What I said it was a joke, if you are naked the full trip you are going to get sick and I will have to carry you all the way. Why are you making such a scene? Like if I was interested in you." - Laxus lied. 'In addition, I don't want anyone other than ME to see her body. There are still three months of mission, I don't mind to wait. You're going to be mine, Blondie.' - Laxus thought with a dark smile.

 

Lucy clenched her fists in hatred.

 

"Fine, because I don't like you either. So why you wanted to do a mission with me, blonde jerk?- she look at him in disgust.

 

"Well, I need your help to do the mission. And it's also well paid."- He shrugged and lied about the reason he chose her again. 'What's wrong with her? How come she doesn't like a man like me?'

 

"How much is the payment?"- Lucy asked interested. She knew that SS-class missions were well paid, because the SS-class scarlet mage Erza told her about her rewards from those missions.

 

'Good. I have her interest now. If she loves money I wonder if she likes to strip for men to get wealthy. I knew how Team Natsu is. Grampa is going sick about the paperwork he has to do because of those weaklings. So Blondie is a whore, but she acts like a virgin.'-Laxus thought. 'Soon I will know what she is.'

 

"7,000,000 jewels"-Laxus answered with a grin on his face.

 

Lucy froze in chock at the sum of money they will win. Well, hopefully they will earn the full reward. 'Well, in this mission I'm not with Team Natsu after all. My team is the most destructive team in Fairy Tail and maybe all of Fiore.'-Lucy thought. 'And with such a reward I won't have to worry about my rent.' -she internally squealed.

 

When Lucy came back of her thoughts she realizes that she still pinned against the store wall.

 

"Can you release me now?" - Lucy said with a venom voice. "If we don't hurry we will have no time to buy what we need for camping and rent the magic car." -Lucy said also thinking about the reward.

 

'Well, spoiled rich girls never change, uh? This is going to be funny.' -Laxus thought.

 

The arrogant and perverted mage drove Lucy crazy. Laxus pulled over his body against hers and whispered in her ear.

 

"And why should I do so, chickie. You're too good and hot to let you escape. Other things can wait, Blondie. You're hot pretty stuff." - He purred with a hoarse voice and kissed the ear of the blonde mage with uncontrolled excitement.

 

Lucy had already had enough. She gave a damn the consequences of her actions.

 

"LUCY KICK!"- Lucy kicked Laxus with one of her famous kicks, with a bad luck that hit the SS-class mage in his crotch.

 

Laxus winced in pain and released the celestial mage. He shrugged his body due to the pain in his crotch.

 

"BLONDIE!" - Laxus screamed more than angry, while lightning came out from his body. His body was still limb from the pain and one of his hands was at his crotch.

 

Lucy trembled of fear because the enormous power of Laxus and before the SS-Class mage could recover from the pain Lucy ran far away from there, fearing for her life.

 

'DAMNIT! WHY THOSE THINGS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME! This bastard is going to kill me!'-She ran into the forest on the outskirts of Oshibana.

 

When she stopped running she was far away from the lightning bake Laxus Dreyar or that was what Lucy thought. She put her hands on her knees and struggled to recover her heart beat.

 

Lucy turned her head back to see if Laxus had followed her and sighed in relief when there was no trail of the SS-Class mage behind her.

 

'Yesss! I did it! Now I'm safe.'-Lucy giggled relieved still trying to breath.

 

"I wouldn't laugh, Blondie." -A dark voice sounded out.

 

Lucy turned at the voice and as if she had seen a ghost she stood frozen looking at the lightning mage, who was resting on a trunk with his arms crossed on his chest, with eyes wide open. Her smile disappeared as soon as she looks at him.

 

She stood a few minutes like that and Laxus got annoyed at her behavior.

 

"Do I have something in my face, woman? Stop staring at me like I'm going to murder you. Sure you need punishment for what you did to me, but I have other plans than to get dirty with your blood." -Laxus said noticeably angry. "I have to say that you got nuts Blondie, to dare run away after kick my balls. Who taught you how to kick? Anyways, I really don't care. You haven't agreed with my conditions to rent a magic car and now you will have to deal with my punishment, too."- Laxus said while approaching the still scared celestial mage and he grinned darkly at the thought that she feared him. He stood in front of her with a perverted smile, when Blondie was with her back against a trunk.

 

Laxus keep grinning madly while he stood in front of her with sparks coming out his body.

 

'This is not going to be good...'-Lucy thought.

 

...

 

Meanwhile at the guild

 

"I miss Lucee"-A depressed Fire Dragon Slayer said the twelfth time in that day.

 

"Yo, Flame brain I miss her to but you were the one who could say a properly goodbye to her. Me and Erza had gone on a mission and we couldn't farewell her."- Gray Fullbuster said angry. 'She left this morning and Natsu is already complaining about her mission. I hope that perv lightning baka is treating her well.'

 

"We all miss Lucy Natsu. Smile for her. She won't want to see his best friend like this. - The scarlet SS-class mage said.

 

"I know but I have always been there for her and know I'm not."-Natsu wined.

 

"Natsu, why don't we get a present for her when Lushy came back from her mission?"-Happy said with puppies' eyes.

 

Natsu stood up from his chair in the guild and grinned happily.

 

"Well Happy lets going fishing tomorrow!"-The Fire Dragon Slayer said in a good mood with his fist up.

 

Everyone in the guild, who was watching Lucy's closest friends sweat dropped.

 

"Seriously? Are you going to give her fish? And where are you going to keep it flame brain? She won't come back tomorrow from her mission you know."-Gray face palmed at the thinking that he have a baka for friend.

 

"What's the problem? We have already given her fish this morning for her mission."

 

"You did what!? Now I'm sure I have a dumb for friend"- He said aloud.

 

Some guild members start laughing and Natsu pouted with his arms crossed in his chest.

 

"How did you call me Popsicle?"-He replied to his best friend and fighting partner.

 

"Popsicle!? You are death now. Ice Make: Lance!"- He made and ice lance which flews toward Natsu.

 

"Is your best ice princess? Fire Dragon Slayer, Fist."-Natsu destroyed the ice in thousand pieces.

 

"I have not finish with you yet ash brain"-He punched Natsu on his face and he flew towards a table where Erza was eating her favorite strawberry cake.

 

Erza froze when Natsu's head hit her favorite cake.

Gray stood with her soul out of his mouth when he saw what happened.

 

"Er-za..."-Gray said shuttering.

 

Everyone in the guild went silent when they saw Erza's anger face.

 

Natsu stood up like nothing had happened and look dumfounded at Gray's blank face and then start to laugh.

 

" You have to see your face Popsicle"-Natsu laughed." You look like you have seen a ghost". Then Natsu felt a dark aura behind him and start to shiver and fearing for his life. "The one who is behind me isn't Erza, right?"-He smiled nervously, turned his head and start screaming like school fan girl.

 

"Er-za is not like it seems. Gray punched me on my face and I landed he...re. It's his fault!"-Natsu pointed to the ice mage.

 

"That's no true! You keep saying me Popsicle! It's you who began the fight!"-Gray defended himself.

 

"Want to know who's right Popsicle?-Natsu crackle his fingers and put fire on his fists.

"You see Erza he said me Popsicle!"-Gray shouted.

 

Erza's mood became darker and Natsu and Gray gulped in fear.

 

"We are best friends, right Gray?"-Natsu said putting an arm in Gray's shoulders.

 

"AYE!"-Gray said.

 

"I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT WERE YOU DOING IDIOTS! YOU DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS CAKE AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"-Erza shouted in anger.

 

The guild got quiet and hided their selves under the tables of the guild hall.

 

"Reckip-magic: Purgaroty Armor!"-Erza shot some blades at her teammates and they didn't have a change to contraacttack.

 

"That's a Man!"-Elfman shouted.

 

'Luce I wish you were here'- Natsu and Gray thought before blanked out.

 

...

 

Oshibana forest

 

'You're going to pay for what you did to me Blondie. Nobody have kicked me and stood alive and you won't get unpunished.'-Laxus thought angered. 'How dare that busty blondie to do that to me'?

 

"You deserved that perv! Stop hunting me!"-She shouted.

 

"Uh-uh. So Miss Lucy Heartfilia is shacking."-he smirked widely.

 

"It's your fault that you got kicked in your balls. If you weren't a vulgar perverted jerk this wouldn't have happened".

 

'Why I'm acting like this I never have spoken to people like they were trash, but IS LAXUS FOR GOD SAKE! He always manages to get the worst out of me!'-Lucy tightened her fist in hatred.

 

Lucy gave a murderous look to Laxus, who was in front of her. His blond hair was a mess because of the run trying to catche her and some locks covering his brown eyes..

 

'That's it I have had enough'-Laxus clenched his fists in anger. 'I will teach that woman not to mess with me!

 

Lucy was with her back against the trunk and grabbed her keys and whip.

 

Laxus chuckled and his crook smile stood in his face.

 

"What are you going to do, Blondie? You have a death wish or something? Are you really that dumb to want to fight back at me? Really, I thought that blondes were stupid but I thought you smarter."-He grinned at that.

 

"I'm not that weak lightning freak! I can have a zodiac gate open more than 20 minutes. Celestial normal wizards only can stay 10 seconds with a zodiac open gate."

 

"Oh Really? Well, you're a Fairy Tail mage after all. But you're still weak compared with other Fairy Tail wizards."

 

'I really don't know a thing about her magic and I really don't care. Weakly people are going to be always weak.'

 

Suddenly Laxus grappled Lucy's thighs and placed her over his shoulders.

 

"Fine! You didn't want a magic car so we are going to walk" -Laxus said aloud irritated.

 

"You LIGHTNING BAKA. PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!-She started to hit Laxus back with her little fists.

 

'What a bother.' 'Heh heh'-he thought. 'Who need to see the curves when you can feel them?'

 

'Her little fists are not hurting at me at all. If I didn't know I would have bet that there were mosquitos here.'

 

Lucy turned her head to see the lightning mage and saw the glint in his eyes and she knew what he had in mind. The Master got that same look every time he was thinking something dirty.

 

'WHAT A PERV!'

 

Lucy flustered like a tomato.

 

"Stop staring at me like that!"

 

"SHUT UP YOUR STUPID MOUTH NOW."-Laxus shout. 'She's a completely pain in the neck. Now I know the reason she doesn't have a boyfriend.'

 

Lucy gulped in fear but gave him a glare that she wasn't giving up.

 

"I can walk on my own you know"-Lucy said irritated when she felt how the SS-Class mage was dragging her.

 

"Yep. But this is your punishment."-He grinned cockily.

 

"And we don't should have bought some stuff for camping? We are not arriving before tomorrow evening to Shirotsume."-Lucy said with a pout, because she was dragged by no other than the "Almighty Laxus Dreyar."

 

"You thing I'm that dumb? I'm a SS-Class mage"

 

"If you're an SS-Class mage or not that doesn't mean that you're not an asshole"-Lucy huffed. She had stopped squirming, because that wasn't going anywhere.

 

"Hey! If you don't trust me is your problem. I'm better than anyone else in Fairy Tail."-Laxus said angry.

 

"Of course I don't trust you. In fact, I don't think that someone wants you be with a man like you."-Lucy pointed Laxus head with her finger.

 

Laxus sent a current to Lucy's thighs.

 

"What the...did you just electrocute me?"-Lucy shouted.

 

"Stop talking or you're not going to arrive conscious to Shirotsume, got it?"-Laxus reply angered. 'Damn her fucking mouth. The only good in her is her body. I'm lucky to touch her skin when I'm grabbing her thighs hehe.'-He thought in pleasure.

 

Lucy's constant movement made Laxus to growl, because she was very close to him. His cock twitch in necessity, but he restrained himself. Laxus wasn't going to take Blondie there right now. He could force her, but he wanted more privacy and enjoy himself with her.

 

Laxus keep walking al the afternoon and when was almost dark he dropped Lucy in a clearing.

 

"Laxus! You mean! Don't treat me like trash!"-Lucy screamed in anger. 'WHAT THE FUCK THIS THUNDER FREAK! How dare he?!'

 

"You knew if you have stopped whining we could start a campfire to cook"-Laxus thought annoyed. 'I really was enjoying my time feeling her curves under my arms.'-He thought mischievously.

 

"Whatever. Open Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!"-Lucy enchanted.

 

"Why did you call your spirit Blondie?"-Laxus asked dumfounded but curious.

 

"You know if you have stopped staring me you could help me like a gentleman and build a tent. Oh sorry I forgot that you're not a gentleman."-She smirked victoriously.

 

Laxus wide eyed in surprise at her guts to tease him. 'What the fuck Blondie. What kind of a person are you?'

 

"One of a kind."-She grinned playfully. Laxus wasn't aware that he had said that aloud. 'Two can play the same game, right Laxus? You are not going to have me, perv.'-Lucy thought.

 

Laxus pants tightened. 'Fuck you, Blondie! I'm not going to give up either.'

 

Laxus went to build the tent; he always wore in his bag pack, or other stuff for the campfire.

 

Virgo wore some clothes for Lucy and help Laxus to build the camp, while Lucy was cooking Natsu's and Happy's fish.

 

'Thank you for the fish guys. I wonder if you are thinking about me right now. Erza don't be mad at them I want to see Natsu and Gray alive.'-Lucy thought grinning.

 

"You know is creepy to see you nodding and grinning at yourself, Blondie."- Suddenly Laxus said behind her.

 

Lucy gasped because he scared her.

 

"Hey! Laxus don't scare me like that. You can appear like normal people."

 

"What's the funny part then"-His arrogant smirk became wider.

 

"You're fucking annoying"-She huffed. "The fish is cooked."-She said then, after removing some twigs of the campfire.

 

"Where did you get that"-Laxus asked pointing to the fish. He was hungry and his stomach demanded him to eat all the fish.

 

"Natsu and Happy brought it to me this morning. And then Virgo kept it to the Spirit World.

 

'That dumb is really always around my Blondie'-He thought angry 'you're not going to play with my toy Salamander.'

 

They ate enjoying the peaceful silence of the forest. The stars were beginning to come out and Lucy gasped at the beautiful sky.

 

Laxus look at her wondering what was in her mind and shrugged it off, because weren't his affairs.

 

A roar sounded in the sky and was powerful lightning was seen in the mountains that they have to cross when they will arrive to Shirotsume.

 

Lucy shivered from head to toe and look at the powerful SS-Class mage that wasn't afraid about the storm that was coming.

 

Laxus looked at her and smiled cockily:

 

"Aren't you afraid of lightning, are you?"-Laxus said amused.

 

"N-no."- Lucy said a little unsure.

 

"You should fear them. Lightning is powerful and dangerous. So, beware when you're near me."-He said flirtatiously.

 

"I'm aware, perv."-She rolled her eyes.

 

"But, right now we should worry about wolves, because you know that I can protect us from the storm."-Laxus said.

 

"What!? Wolves? -Lucy asked scared.

 

"Really? You're more afraid of wolves than lightning?" -he asked smugly.

'What? Right now he seems another person. Maybe the quiet environment is helping his mood, but I'm not going to fall in his game. I'm smarter than that.'

 

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep."-Laxus said.

 

Laxus finished eating and put his sleeping bag to the tent.

 

Lucy was still eating, when Laxus call for her.

"Hey Blondie, are you coming to sleep?-Laxus asked a bit amused.

 

"What! I'm not sleeping with you."-Lucy said when she realized that there was one tent.

 

"Too bad. There is one tent and you shouldn't sleep outside because of the wolves."-Laxus said with an arrogant smirk. 'Hehe I will have her with me'.-The SS-Class mage thought. "And you know if it's cold for you I always can keep you warm"-He said with a perv smirk.

 

Lucy blushed hard at his comments, but because she didn't want to be wolves' breakfast and she decided to sleep in the tent.

 

Lucy entered the tent and she saw that Laxus was already in it and he was shirtless. The celestial mage blushed hard when she saw what his tuned muscles look like. She wondered how his muscles will feel under her touch. 'Too bad Lucy, don't think like a perv. He's not your type of guy. Maybe Natsu or Gray; but not him. Laxus is good-looking but anything else.'

 

"If you keep watching me like that I sure I will make you mine right now"- Laxus said with a perv grin.

 

Laxus was shirtless and he lay with one hand under his head, so he can watched Blondie. He patted a spot beside him and Lucy rolled her eyes.

 

"Keep dreaming Sparky. I never will sleep beside you."-She said with a grimace face.

 

Laxus frowned at her comment and saw Blondie lay far from him with her back pointing him.

 

'Damnit Blondie. You're going to be mine one day.-Laxus thought and then the two mages of Fairy Tail fell asleep.


	5. Dark prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I'm on holidays and I will be more available to updating.
> 
> Thanks all of you for the fantastic reviews and your likes. I am also waiting how the story will is going to evolve.
> 
> Will Laxus change before or after the arc of Fantasia? We will see. But what I do know is that if Laxus does not change his way of acting or his plan to bring Lucy to its ehem * bed* he is going to have to make his best effort.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, are Hiro Mashima's.
> 
> Attention: terror and suspense. (Prologue to my following chapters)
> 
> Reviews:
> 
> XxShyxX: You will see. ;) I'm not going to spoil you, but maybe you won't expect this chapter.
> 
> Guest: Of course you will have another chapter.
> 
> 3: Glad you liked it.
> 
> kurahieiritr JIO:
> 
> Thank you for your advices. Laxus must change his attitude to gain Lucy, but I think that his rude behavior and his stubbornness will make it very difficult. I mean we know that the old Laxus is a perverted asshole. I will work more in Lucy's magic and her spirits, because I kinda think that I forgot that Lucy have also a strong will and can manage by her in a hard situations. In this chapter I will add more action and you will see some hints of the three long month mission.
> 
> Veraozao: Glad you love it.
> 
> Sakura4128: Hopefully you don't have to wait too much.
> 
> Thanks to the collaboration of my Beta Reader Leyla Zind.
> 
> Without further ado…
> 
> Chapter 5

Previously

Laxus was shirtless and he lay with one hand under his head, so he can watch his Blondie. He patted a spot beside him and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming Sparky. I never will sleep beside you." - She said with a grimace face.

Laxus frowned at her comment and saw Blondie lay far from him with her back pointing at him.

'Damnit Blondie. You're going to be mine one day'. - Laxus thought and then the two mages of Fairy Tail fell asleep.

Present

...

Lucy POV

The darkness wrapped everything and I couldn't hear or feel everything.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was the same as having them closed. Since there was no ray of light I sneaked into the depths of the wet cave.

I wondered what was I doing here and what happened to me. But I didn't have the answers.

There was no any breeze in the air, and I couldn't think in nothing more than to quit that dark labyrinth.

I only felt the putrid smell of the mud and water that my bare feet stomp when I walked in search of some exit of the cavern.

"Lucy ..." -I heard a deep voice babble my name. Whoever it was who called knew why I was here. I get curious and I started to follow the voice.

"This is your way ... "-I started to talk until I realized that the voice was in my head. Frightened I attempt to control the breath and the increasing beats of my heart.

"Who are you?"-I thought.

"You'd have to ask yourself rather than ask me." - The anonymous voice responded with a hoarse tone followed by a sinister laughter.

Okay, now I am very scared. There was no trace of the camp nor the forest or the mountains, not even sight of Laxus. In addition to my displeasure Laxus was strong and capable to defeat whoever creature was that. However, I also can take care of me sometimes; I am not always the damisel in distress.

How I had arrived in that cave I didn't know, but I started to feel the loneliness that sometimes my past bring to my memories. I got back to feel completely alone at the mercy of events, like when I was at my house with my father. When he look at me like I was an evil demon with Layla's Heartfilia face. Kids never wanted to play with me and I didn't have friends to trust. I still remember that day, when I brought him a birthday gift, done by myself, with the help of the chef of my house. I never had felt so sad in my entire life. My father threw my pancake to the floor and tore it. I had decorated the pancake with a kind smile; nevertheless my present became nothing more than a piece of trash. I only wanted care and love. I did the gift with hope to get my father's attention. Now I thought there is nothing wrong with telling from time to time to your own daughter words such as "I am very proud of you, Lucy" and I would have love him to hugged me or care for me. There's nothing wrong to be jealous or selfish for wanting that, right?

My former house was so big that I could get lose in the huge white walls covered in paintings and portraits. The garden was four times bigger than the whole city of Magnolia, but I didn't care about that now. The saying goes "money can't buy happiness." I see that very clear now and that is one of the reasons why I left my former house. I stop being sad and lonely when I travel over the kingdom of Fiore.

I feel loved by who I am when I joined Fairy Tail guild. But happiness always tend to vanish when you less expected.

What will happen to me now again? Do I deserve the cruelty with which my father did to me? Did I do something wrong? I fear the betrayal of my friends, because I never have friends before. I didn't want to get hurt again. What is precious to me I don't want to lose it. That was what I fear. The loneliness that is following me wherever I go.

"Your fears will guide you to the darkness..."

I started to feel bad and alone at my luck. What is happening to me? I am always the positive kind of girl. Is that creature made me feeling that depressive on purpose?

This is bad. There is no one here who can help me. Neither were my friends, or the stupid and arrogant Laxus Dreyar nor my beloved spirits.

Wait a minute; I have my keys that I always carry with me. I look at my waist and I see that I wear combat clothing and I have my belt with my keys and whip, but who changed to me into combat clothes? Virgo?

I put my fears behind my mind and stand angrily waiting in a defense position. Whoever what this subject is, I will fight against it. I picked up one of my keys, but horrified note that my magic key vanished in the air. Suddenly my early confidence in my abilities disappeared. Now I am completely alone, so much that I can feel the darkness surrounding me.

"Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" - I yell with all the air in my lungs to de dark cave.

"No need to do that, Blondie."- The voice in my mind said.

"What? Are you Laxus!?"- My heart shattered at the thought he was the cause of all of this. But he is my nakama he wont't do that to me, right?

"I'm not Laxus, but your worst nightmare."

I trembled of fear but sighed in relieve at the thought that a Fairy Tail mage, even if it was that arrogant jerk wasn't the cause of that situation. Like I said I fear my nakama betrayal. That was the last thing I want.

"I can smell the darkness and the fear in your throbbing heart... Lucy."- I hear the voice in my head closer. Although the voice was in my mind I felt that the creature was getting more near me.

Breath Lucy, you will be fine. But, when I saw what I was against with I tear apart. I will never forget that image and I fear that it will be etched in my mind for a long time.

There were no human parts in that creature. It had thick black fur that covered his whole body and he had four paws finished in sharp metallic grey claws. The creature also had a long tail with black fur, but the worst of all was his face. I could see in his sharp green wolve eyes the call of "death". The white bloody fangs didn't help me to stop shivering. I made a few steps back to get away as much as possible from that death monster.

"What do-you want with me?"-I manage to say the full sentence somehow. I hold my breath, when the black enormous wolf approached closer towards me.

"I want you celestial mage. What else would I want? Your magic is rare but powerful."-The lycanthrope snickered evilly.

"You won't get my magic Monster!"-I yelled in frustration.

"Not now, but soon I will do."-The black wolf look at me with his sharp green eyes and I gulped.

The wolf was one head taller than me and was huge. 'What sadistic death I will have'- I tell to myself ironically. 'What will Natsu do in this situation? Of course, he will try to beat the hell off of this monster, this wolf. But I'm not as strong as my pink-haired best friend.

"You know that I can read your mind, stupid human?"-The black wolf said to me.

"I don't care what you are. I'm not going to give up. I will fight."

"So...Natsu, eh? He gives you the strength to fight. Maybe I will come for him, too."

"You wouldn't dare."-I hissed.

"So your weak spot is the people you care about, right?"

"Stop."-I said.

The black wolf released a booming dark laugh.

"Your fears in your heart will end you to the darkness. I will leave you for now, but I will come back for you."

The wolf vanished and the cave disappears and after that moment everything went black to me again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

Laxus POV

In my dream I was with my grandfather at the Fantasia paradade, the place where he always promised me to take. How many years had already passed? I don't care about that right now; I hate to remember those days. Well I actually hate a lot of things. But why these memories appeared now? TSH*.

That happened a long time ago and now I grew up and stop these stupid emotions nonsense, like always had to be. My father was right when he say that we must care only about power, because without it you're nothing.

Jeh. Later, my father introduced me that lacrima. I'm now much more powerful, grandfather. Someday I will surpass you.

I still remember what we talked about that day at the Fantasy Paradade:

Third POV

Flashback

" ¡Jiji! ¡Jiji!" -A blond 5 years old child shouted. " Jiji. Are you going to take part in Fantasia?"-Laxus said with an ear to ear smile when he reached his grandfather.

"I promised the two of us would watch it together this year, didn't I?" -Master Makarov said.

"Oh, right...!" – the little Laxus jump up and down in excitement.

Laxus started to run in the street, while saying:

"Aaaaaah. I want to join Fairy Tail soon..."- Laxus said grinning.

"Not yet, not yet"-His grandfather sighed.

The two of them arrived in a crowded street where there were the floats, but Laxus could not see anything because of the crowd of people.

"I can't see-! -The little blond boy complained, while he tries to jump to see what he had always wanted to.

"I can't see it, too..." - his grandfather said.

Laxus gave up and he looked down depressed, but suddenly someone grabbed him and rose to his backs. After that, Laxus was unable to see the floats. His grandfather, who had placed the little boy on his back, transformed into a giant man to allow his grandson to watch the floats.

"What…"-Laxus said when he was lifted of the ground.

"¡WHOOOOA!"-The little blonde boy exclaimed with fun when he could see the paradade.

"How's it Laxus?" -asked Master Makarov.

"Those are mages of fairy tail! Wo-ow...!" - Laxus said with his eyes shining with emotion. "This is amazing Jiji! You're the greatest master ever!"

The grandfather smiled at him and the two enjoyed the festival.

End of the flasback

Laxus POV

TSH. Damn emotions. Cursed gramps. He only worsened things by letting weakly people to join my guild. I will have to do something when I return from the mission with the busty blonde. Cursed dream, because it could not be otherwise, right?

I'm the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. I don't need the emotional things of my old man, which are getting on my nerves.

I will believe now that Fairy Tail is great for its busty sexy woman. Bullshit. Fairy Tail wizards must be known for them strengths and powers. Weak mages are unnecessary to my guild.

Cursed dream.

Suddenly the memories were distorted and I appeared in the middle of a black forest. I felt confused, but thanks to my great magical power I knew that this was not only a common dream. It resembled me the illusion magic of Mystogan, but it was not that sure.

Although I had fought many SS-class mages, I always had won those fights. Nor Mira Jane, with her Satan Soul, was able to beat me in battle mode, but the SS-Class mages were the only mages that they didn't deserve to be called weak. But now that the barmaid was no able to use her powers anymore she is nothing more than a busty whitey slut.

The bluennete bookworm, the busty newbie blonde, the drunken brunnete and others members of my guild didn't deserve to be in Fairy Tail. However, I may let a place for sexy women only if they indulged me. However, for the moment I have only that gorgeous blondie as proof of this.

I turned back to focus on my surroundings. I was in a dead forest, because there was no way a single live in that deadly forest. Setting my jacket, which had fur around it, on my shoulders and cross my arms in front of my chest I waited for the enemy.

A creature from the shadows shows not long after I stand with a battle defense position, but I could only feel his voice, because the darkness prevented me to give a better look at the intruder.

"I have to admit that you have seem more powerful than that young blonde mage. " - The monster said in my head with a sinister laughter. His white tusks where bathed in blood, when I finally could see what I was against with.

I scowled and observe the huge black wolf that stood in front of me. I would have lied if I wasn't impressed by the intimidating creature. However, I have been in more dangerous situations than to deal with a big wolf. That was not going to be different now.

But when the wolf mentioned Blondie, I didn't know what to say. She was with me in the tent. Where the fuck is she right now? If this is a dream there is no danger. The illusions cannot harm people, at least not physically. Her body is too perfect to get scarred.

"I don't know what you want with that busty blonde, but you're not taking her from me so easily." -I answered in my mind.

"Oh? Are you her boyfriend or something? Then you are late. You can't save her."

My body got tense and I released a thunder directed towards the black-haired monster.

I was not her boyfriend and I never would be. I am not a romantic. I hate that stupid king of stuff. What I love is to have a good quick sex without then having to worry about if the woman liked it or not. What matters to me is to satisfy my needs as a man. Women are supposed to serve men and obey them.

"You can't do anything to help her, because her fate is sealed."-The huge black wolf said. After he said that, the lycanthrope vanished under a cloud of black smoke.

What the fuck he meant with that. But everything went black and I woke up in the store.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

Third POV

It was still dark when Laxus awoke from his sleep.

The SS-class mage sat with his elbows resting on the floor of the store and tried to scratch his mind. 'Who the fuck was that thing and what does he want with Blondie? It was not a mere dream, that's for sure. I am the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail and I also have much experience in SS-Class missions. I have to be smart. I'm not only build of tuned muscles.'-The SS-Class thought.

Laxus turned his head and found Blondie still asleep, but there were traces of sweat in her neck and she was shivering.

"Nightmares...or she got cold at night?"-He grinned mischievously.

Laxus looked outside the tent and saw that was almost dawn. He usually was an early person, so he eventually wakes up before dawn. Well, if he hadn't drunk the night before.

He looked at the sleepy gorgeous woman and he thought that she was sleeping too far from him. Then he approached his body to hers and passed one arm over her waist and the other under her ribs to hug her from behind. He put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent of strawberry with a mint of vanilla. 'She got cold in the night. Stupid busty blonde I told you that I could keep you warm'-He fell sleep with a perv smile in his lips and he almost forgot about that weird dream.

When the sun was already high, Lucy woke up. She opened her eyes and waited them to become accustomed to the soft sunlight that the fabric of the tent let in. That nightmare has scared the hell out of her and she refuse to close her eyes again.

She began to stir up when she snuggled into a hard muscled chest. She thought it was Natsu, because he usually snicked into her bed. The excuse was that her bed was fluffy and comfortable, but entering someone else's house without being invited wasn't right. She was a girl and Natsu a boy. 'What will people thought when they find out about that? I will have Sorcerer Weekly over me'-Lucy thought scared.

"Oi...Natsu...wake up. How... Many times I've told you about not to snick into my bed?"-Lucy said. She felt a warm arm hugging her from behind, but it was not as hot when Natsu was around her. 'Then who would be?'

Suddenly whoever was hugging her released the celestial mage and went outside the tent.

"What the fuck"-Lucy sat up with her elbows resting on the floor. Then she remembered the three month mission with the vulgar jerk lightning mage and she noticed that was him who hugged her.

"What a perv..."-He tightened her fist in fury. She stood up and called Virgo to change her clothes.

"Good morning, hime. Did you sleep well? We sense your distress during the night."-Virgo arrived from the Spirit World with Lucy's backpack.

"Good morning to you, Virgo. Don't worry I'm fine"-She sent a fake smile. "Can you change me into mountain and trekking clothes? I have a feeling that this day is going to be a long one and that Thunder Butt and me are going to walk to Shirotsume."

"Ok, Hime. Let me help you to change into those clothes."-Virgo took some black mountain long trousers and a white long shirt. Then she took a grey winter jacket.

Virgo took out Lucy's pijamas and she stood in the tent with nothing but her black lingerie underwear.

Laxus POV

I woke up hours later when the sunlight entered through the thin fabric of the tent I buy months ago. I look at the sleepy girl in my arms and I grinned with a perv smile.

'You see flame brain. I'm going to fuck your girl until she only screams my name'-The thought of fucking her hard if there was no tomorrow made my manhood stiffened.

I snuggled my head deeper in her neck and licked a spot on her crook. 'Too good...I wonder how it will feel when I entered her wet cave.'- Laxus thought lustfully. Fortunately she was still sleeping.

When I feel that she was waking up I was about to release her, because I didn't want to get kicked again. But, I was too weak for seeing her reaction.

Blondie began to stir up and he snuggled unconsciously into my chest. I growled in pleasure when I felt her warm body pressed closer to mine body, but I stood there unmoving and I watch what she was doing.

Laxus watched that Blondie was trying to find out where she was. He thought she was thinking, because she stopped moving and there was silence. He felt after that his distress and he smirk evilly. 'I told you; you have to be mine'-He thought. Of course, he was playing with her. He didn't want that bullshit of relationships. After he get bored he will drop her, but there was a thing in that girl that he want to figure out. Her stubbornness and courage attracted him. 'It's funny how a weak girl like her could be a pain in the neck every time.'

But when she speaks those words he stops in his tracks.

"Oi...Natsu...wake up. Ho... many times I've told you not to snick into my bed?"-Blondie said.

I stood there shocked for a moment. 'WHAT THE FUCK THAT FLAMED SHIT BRAIN!'-I thought in anger. 'How he dare snicks into Blondie's bed!'

I stand up with a deadly fuming mood and storm out the tent, not after putting my leopard shirt on.

Outside I punched a tree with uncontrolled anger and it exploded, because my sparks turned it into ashes.

But I feel a little hurt about her calling me Natsu. 'What have that stupid Salamander for being better than me? I'm the best!'-He screamed inside him.

When I calmed myself down I spotted the tent and walk there to wake up the blonde mage if she hadn't awake yet. 'We have to walk already to Shirotsume. If that troublesome woman haven't wake up in five minutes I'm going to zap her'- He grinned with his arrogant smile forgetting for a moment what have happened in the morning.

Lucy POV

Virgo takes out some mountain clothes of my backpack and I nodded at her good taste for clothes. She takes for me a pair of black long trousers and a white long winter shirt.

'That vulgar dick have storm out like a coward. When I see him I'm going to kick the hell out of him.'-Lucy thought remembering how her morning have started.

Virgo watched her angered master and said:

"Hime, there is something that is angering you? Are this clothes not right? It's punishment time?"

"No, Virgo. The clothes are fine."-Lucy said smiling.

Virgo nodded returning my smile and helped me to take out my pijama. Then, I was wearing nothing but my black underwear.

"Oi Blondie wake up-..."-someone entered brutally into the tent.

Third POV

Laxus stood there wide eyed at the gorgeous barely nacked busty blonde.

Lucy turned her head and saw a very lustful Laxus Dreyar looking up and down her body. She realizes then that she was only with her underwear.

"YOU JERK! TURN OUT!"-Lucy covered herself with a blanket.

Laxus grunted in response, but he stormed out the tent.

The blonde male have been with a lot of gorgeous woman. Blondie was not different. But after he saw how her body looks like, he didn't want to let that woman escape from him.

Lucy was like a tomato when she caught Laxus looking up and down her body with a lustful look. She covered herself with a blanket Virgo gave her and shout at the blonde mage to turn out.

She then finished dressing up and she exit the tent with Virgo still behind her.

"Hey Virgo, can you bring me a map of this zone? So, I can find a faster way to go to Shirotsume."-Virgo nodded and faded to the Spirit World.

Lucy looks at the camp they built last night. She wanted to find that vulgar jerk and tell him a piece of her mind.

"Oi Blondie. Bring you weak ass here and start to disassemble the camp."-Laxus spat out a few steps further where Lucy was.

"You can't tell me what I have to do, jerk. And how could you entered into the tent when I was changing my clothes!?"-Lucy said beyond angered.

Laxus look at her and smirked.

"How I would have known that you were changing your clothes, Blondie. It's my tent after all. Be lucky I share it with you."-Laxus laughed.

Lucy sends him a murderous glare and turned to Virgo who give her a map.

"Thank you Virgo."

"I'm going now, Hime. So, you don't have to use more magic. I have already clean up the tent."

"Bye, Virgo."-Lucy send a charming smiled at her spirit changing her gloomy mood for a happy one.

'Is she bipolar or something'-Laxus thought, who was watching the busty woman talking with her spirit-maid.

"Why do you have a map, Blondie?"-Laxus asked, while he was disassembling the tent.

"So we can find a way to go faster to Shirotsume. If you didn't know maps are important when you are travelling. Not because of finding a shortcut but if we get lost a map is very helpful."-Lucy said obvious.

Laxus grunted but he finished soon disassembling the camp, while Lucy was cleaning the campfire.

Lucy grabbed some fruit that Virgo gave her that morning and she gave to Laxus his part of the breakfast.

Laxus grabbed the fruits and start eating.

"Where did you get that?"-Laxus grunted.

"If you are not that hungry you don't have to eat your breakfast."-Lucy said, while grabbing a small bag for the walk to Shirotsume. The bag was equipped with some things like a small first aid kit, some medicinal pills from Porlyusica and other stuff. After eating her breakfast, she began to walk.

Laxus followed behind her in a gloomy mood. 'What the hell that woman thinks she is? If there's one who has to be followed it's me no the other way round.'

Lucy was unaware at Laxu's gloomy mood because she had other thoughts in mind.

'What's the meaning of that weird dream?'-Lucy thought uneasy.


	6. Confusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys nice to see all of you. Sorry for not updating, I had some important things to do.
> 
> You will get the meaning of chapter 5 in this or in the next chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they are Hiro Mashima's.
> 
> Reviews:
> 
> ShiningStarDragonSlayer: I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Kurahieiritr JIO: Thank you for your review. Yea I thought that it was more interesting to give a little hint of the mission.
> 
> 3: Thank you :)
> 
> Guest: You will like it more I think.
> 
> XxShyxX: I was inspired in the character Gmork in Neverending Story if you want to have and image of the monster.
> 
> Veraozao: Thanks :)
> 
> Thanks to the collaboration of Leyla Zind

Chapter 6

Previously

Laxus grabbed the fruits and start eating.

"Where did you get this?"-Laxus grunted.

"If you are not that hungry you don't have to eat your breakfast."-Lucy said, while grabbing a small bag for the walk to Shirotsume. The bag was equipped with some things like a small first aid kit, some medicinal pills from Porlyusica and other stuff. After eating her breakfast, she began to walk.

Laxus followed behind her in a gloomy mood. 'What the hell that woman thinks she is? If there's one who has to be followed it's me no the other way round.'

Lucy was unaware at Laxus's gloomy mood because she had other thoughts in her mind.

'What's the meaning of that weird dream?'-Lucy thought uneasy.

Present

Lucy was in her own thoughts, while the two wizards of Fairy Tail were on their way to Shirotsume.

It was past noon and despite the cold weather of the north Lucy and Laxus felt hot. The sun was shining enough to warm the two mages. It was a sunny day without clouds and the birds were singing excitedly.

Lucy, who sometimes looked at the map, took out her grey jacket and kept it inside her small backpack, because of the hot.

Laxus was walking with his sound ponds on his ears and her hands in his pockets. He, on the contrary, kept his jacket on. The SS-class lightning mage wasn't in the mood to have and argument with the stupid Blondie, but he knew that the girl was partly right in the map issue. He was not good at orientation; however he couldn't admit that in front of the gorgeous blonde woman.

He let the song he was listening to occupy his mind. Rock classical music.

AN: I own the Lyrics it's not a real song.

I want do bad things with you.

I will rock you, baby.

You won't forget me

You will let me touch your skin

You will let me kiss your lips and taste you, until I have enough of you...

The song distracted him a little of the surroundings.

'I will rock the hell of you, Blondie. You ain't going to forget me so soon.'-Laxus thought, while smirking.

The low rhythm of the music comforted him enough to forget about the weird encounter with the lycanthrope.

'There is also the possibility that it was only a joke or an illusion. Nothing to worry about.'-Laxus shrugged at the thought.

Lucy was walking a few steps further ahead than Laxus. She was thinking about the huge black lycanthrope that scared the hell out of her in the nightmare. She was trying to figure out the meaning of that weird dream. 'What if the dream is about the mission we are going to solve? Maybe I have to talk about the weird dream with Laxus? Hell, no. He may think that I'm not only weak but a crazy woman too. However, if the dream is related to our mission we may have some big problems.'-Lucy thought. 'I have no choice. I have to talk about the nightmare with Laxus. Oh wait; I have Crux. I will call him. Great idea Lucy. I'm not going to open up with a person like Laxus if he continue being a malevolent mage.'-Lucy internally squealed.

Lucy stop walking for a moment to grab Crux's key when Laxus bumped with her because of her sudden stop. Laxus grabbed Lucy's waist with his bare hands to secure the blonde woman from the impact but they ended in the ground in an awkward position. Lucy ended up under the weight of Laxus and her face a few inches from his. Lucy blushed when she looked at his stormish and enigmatic blue-green eyes. 'Such a beautiful eyes and at the same time terrific.'-Lucy thought a little confused.

Laxus smirked when he look down at her body press against him. 'Holly shit. You are so good...'-He thought. 'To let you escape from me'. The lightning wizard smirked and kissed Lucy's lips. He was so close to her that he lost control and kissed her lips with eager and uncontrolled passion, but he was disappointed in no getting a response from her.

Master Makarov and his grandson were known to be sick for sexy woman.

Lucy's eyes widened and she flushed again. She stood shocked when she felt the warmth of Laxus mouth over her lips, despite of having them closed. When she woke up of her shock she angered bite Laxus lips with enough force to made them bleed.

"LA-XUS! HOW DARE YOU KISS.."-She was cut, because Laxus put a finger on her lips.

"How dare you woman do that to me, uh?"-He said annoyed at her rejection. "You won't have a man if you act like a little girl." 'I'm goanna get addicted at that woman, seriously.' Laxus made and attempted to kiss her again but she snapped her head away of his face. Laxus was getting irritated. 'Why are you resisting a man like me woman?'

The lightning mage grunted and licked his own blood that was running on her bottom lip. He looked at the struggling woman under him.

"You know, after bite me like that you won't get unpunished. But I kinda like aggressive woman."-Laxus grabbed Lucy by her arms and smirked. Then, he stood and dragged her on the way to Shirotsume without releasing his grip from her arms.

"LET ME GO!-Lucy said angry. 'I know why woman are over him. He's a great kisser. Wha-at is into me? He is a vulgar idiot and playboy!'

Now Lucy couldn't summon Crux for the information she needed, due to the lightning SS-class mage. 'HE IS AN SS-CLASS MAGE? HE IS A SILLY ASSHOLE! SS-CLASS MAGE MUST BE SMART AND HAVE AT LEAST A BRAIN TO THINK. I WONDER WHAT ALWAYS HE HAS IN MIND!'-Lucy though beyond annoyed

"As you wish, spoiled princess" -Laxus said laughing. He released her and started walking on their road. Lucy ended in the ground on her butt because of Laxus brutally force.

'Her lips tasted like strawberry. Fuck I want to devour her. I'm not having enough of her. Why I can't take her by force here.'-Laxus thought, while he keep waking. Jeh. Gramps will kill me. Damned jiji.'

Lucy was sitting on the road with and a vein popped on her forehead do to her hatred to Laxus Dreyar. She was not his toy, that he could get rid off her when he wanted and how he wanted. 'For god sake! I'm a human being!'-The celestial mage thought.'

Lucy stood up and followed the lightning mage.

'Hoooow dare he to stool my first kiss. It was maybe for Natsu or even Gray.'-Lucy thought fuming when she was following the jerk SS-Class mage. 'I'm going to punish the hell out of him.'

Virgo appeared on Lucy's side.

"Virgo! Why are you here? I didn't call you, did I?"-Lucy said surprised.

"No, you didn't Hime. I'm here of my own magic, so you don't have to worry about you using a lot of magic."-The celestial spirit said.

"And so..."

"So I can punish the lightning mage. Can I punish him?"-Virgo asked with puppy eyes.

Lucy smirked widely.

"Go ahead."-Lucy said.

Laxus was walking with his sound ponds when he felt something awkward. He turned his head to look at the Blondie who should be following him, but instead of see her he saw chains coming through the trees for him.

'What the fuck-'-Laxus thought with surprise.

He tried to evade the chains with his lightning teleport, but the problem was that he couldn't see where the blonde woman was.

He felt a familiar magic. Exactly, it was celestial magic.

'Dammit. Is one of her spirits! Stupid woman, you shouldn't be messing with me'-Laxus thought annoyed-'Be grateful that at least a man have kissed you. Who wanted a spoiled woman like you?

Then he noticed something that made him laugh at it.

'You are not that smart, are you?'-Laxus smirked, "I didn't know you want me that bad Blondie. You are an aggressive woman; I'm delightful to teach you what a real man can do."-he laughed.

Lucy who was hiding behind a tree was fuming at his comments. She grabbed her whip with enough force to make her fingers to turn white.

'I hope Virgo's plan to catch him is good. He is powerful.'-Lucy thought concerned about her friend. 'Then I will have to use my whip and teach that jerk to not treat me like a toy!'

Laxus was evading the iron chains that the Blondie's spirit was sending to catch him. There were chains coming from everywhere, include from under the ground. Virgo was known to travel under the earth. Then to do that shouldn't be a problem to the spirit maid.

Laxus was getting annoyed at evading the chains.

'I'm bored to play this game. Now I'm getting serious, Blondie.'-Laxus thought irritated. The SS-Class mage grabbed the iron chains and sent a current through the chains.

'What silly person use iron chains against a lightning mage. I thought you were smarter, Blondie. But, I know you were weak. I'm sure of it now.' Virgo received the impact of the lightning and screamed in agony.

Virgo appeared in the middle of the road and a wide eyed Lucy ran to her side. Lucy sat beside her spirit.

"Virgo!"-The celestial mage screamed with pain in her heart. The poor celestial maid was severely burned with deep scratches on her arms.

Virgo was one of her strongest spirits, but she got that injured that she had to go to the spirit world to recover. 'I didn't know he could have gone that far. How could you Laxus, I thought we are Nakama. I didn't want to injure you like this. I would never do that to a guild mate but you have harm one of my best friends.' -Lucy thought with tears.

"Laxus how could you harm one of my spirits?"-Lucy shouted with teary eyes when she turned her head to the lightning mage.

Lightning was dancing over the lightning mage when he sent the current to Virgo. But when he looked at her he stop his lightning. 'Damn I could have harmed her, too. I have lost control.'-He didn't mean to harm the celestial spirit so bad, but he thought that Blondie was the one who started the fight and she had to deal with the consequences.

"Your spirit can't die because it's immortal, woman."-Laxus said obviously.

Lucy looked into his eyes with tears running down her cheeks.

"How could you say this? Maybe my spirits are immortal but they have feeling and could suffer."-Lucy said with a hoarse voice do to her sobbing.

"If they are that important to you, don't use your friends like a shell and start working in your own strength, Blondie". 'I swear her cry is making me sick'-Laxus thought.

"I'm not using my friends like a shell."-Lucy stood and faced the lightning mage.

"Oh yes you are. Then, why were you hiding behind a tree when your spirit was attacking me? You can't deny it Blondie. You are using your called friends like a tool, like all the celestial mage usually do-"

A sharp sound of hand against face rang through the forest they were. Laxus stared in shock at what the Blondie have done to him, his head snapped to the side from the force of her slap. Lucy didn't have something to take back Laxus words, so she ran past Laxus into the forest that guide to Shirotsume. 'Virgo had a plan and I trusted her...I didn't mean to hurt my friends again...'-Lucy thought when she was running with tears popping out of her eyes.' Laxus have a point I have to be stronger to not always rely on my friends...but he have no right in telling me that I treat my spirits like tools because it's not true.

The sound of her running steps brought him back from his daze. Laxus was on time to see the hurt expression on Blondie's face. He didn't make a move to go for her, but he wonder what was that pained look.

'Shit. What have I done and why the fuck I care?'-Laxus thought confused. 'I will get her and dragged to Shirotsume, a woman shouldn't escape from me two times in a fucking two days for god sake. Why can't I have her like other women? Why is she so different?'

He stared in the direction she ran to, the surprise still evident in his expression. 'Man, she had one hell of an attack there; if it had been a normal man she hit, they would have gone flying.' He rubbed his sore cheek and smirked. 'Aggressive woman'-He thought with a wide perv smile.

He started following the celestial mage trail.

'Better don't do something stupid Blondie. We have a mission to solve together and gramps will kill me if I lose a guild member, although it is a weak member'-He thought annoyed.

...

Lucy kept running through the forest and when she was thirsty she sat in a large rock in a clearing and drunk some water from her backpack. She looked at the key of Horologium and it was 14:00 pm. 'We have walk 2 hours? I can't stand being with that jerk. I have had enough. Is like living in my former house again. Why am I always alone?'-Lucy thought when she passed her two hands over her forehead and sighed.

She stood and looked for Crux. 'Now a Baka lightning mage won't disturb me.'

"Open the gate of the southern cross! Crux!"-Lucy said.

"Good afternoon Lucy. What do you want to know?"-Crux asked.

"Thanks Crux. Can you search about dreaming of lycanthropes?"

"Dreaming about Lycanthropes, Lucy? They are mythological creatures, I don't know if I have something about them."

"Please, Crux is important. I need to know, because I have a nightmare yesterday and a huge black wolf warned me of something that could be related on my mission with my idiot partner."-Lucy said rolling her eyes still a little hurt at his former words.

"I will search in my archive all I have."-Crux said.

"Thank you Crux"-Lucy said.

Crux fell asleep or that was what usually people thought when they watch him. Lucy knew that he was searching in his archive about the information she needed.

Not long after, Crux woke up a signal that he concluded his research.

"Lucy, I have found barely anything about them."-Crux said.

Lucy sighed exasperatedly, "Oh my..."

"But, it must be something awful."

"Why do you think that?"-Lucy asked uneasy.

"About what you said it wasn't a common dream what you had. And I also think it wasn't a mere dream."

"So what am I going to do?"-Lucy asked.

"Lycanthropes are powerful creatures and I am not sure if they even exist, but be careful Lucy." He warned her.

"And what you found about them even if barely anything is?"

Crux sighed.

"Lycanthropes are related to wolf's slayers."

"Wolf's slayers?"-Lucy asked with surprise in her expression. "You mean like dragon slayers? Human that can turn into wolves?"

"Yes."-Crux nodded.

"If that monster was a wolf slayer… from one to ten how screwed up am I?"-Lucy asked with fear.

"9, 999...but Lucy we don't know if they even exist. Don't worry about it now. But, it is more dangerous if you walk alone through the forest. You should go with your partner." He said.

"No way. He has already done enough. I'm not going with him anymore. I'm sorry for my Master for having such a jerk for grandson. I will prove that idiot that I care for my friends and I'm not using them like a shell. I also can take care of myself."

"What made you think that, Lucy?"-Loke appeared at her side with his own magical power. "Don't listen to that evil man. He has no right to tell you that and you are far away to be known like an evil celestial mage who treat her spirits like a tool."-Loke said serious. "I'm goanna beat the hell out of him even if Laxus is more powerful than me."

"Stop guys. That is what I don't want you to do"-Lucy said to Crux and Loke. "I know we are friends, but I don't have to depend or rely always on you."

"Lucy..."-Loke begun to say.

"No, Loke. I love all of you and I don't want you to get hurt again. I can't take it anymore. Every person I care about get hurt or harmed because of me."

"Lucy! Stop blaming yourself! Why are you defending that lightning jerk?"-Loke shout angered.

"I'm not defending him!"-Lucy replied.

"Yes. You are taking his words and you are justifying his behavior. Stop being stubborn and try to be always you. Don't listen to his poisoned words."

Loke look at her princess and noticed her messed hair and her lips were rough. Luke's blood boil at the thought that Lucy had to deal with the perv Laxus Dreyar an egocentric jerk who never gave a damn for people if it wasn't for himself.

"Lucy, what has he done to you?"-He asked beyond annoyed passing a thumb to her rough lips.

"Nothing"-She look away from his hazel gaze.

"He kissed you, didn't he?"-Loke clenched his jaw.

Crux disappeared to the spirit world giving Lucy and Loke alone.

"Loke it was an acci..."-Lucy was cut by Loke's smooth lips.

The celestial mage was taken by surprise, but she melted into his soft lips. It wasn't as rough as the lightning mage. But, it wasn't right. She couldn't have a relationship with him. Loke was an immortal spirit and he was a human.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away carefully.

"Wha-at's the matter, Lucy?"-Loke asked confused at her rejection.

"It's not right. I'm sorry, Loke. This isn't going to work."

'I know that you care for me and I for you but I don't like you more than a friend or a brother.'-The celestial mage thought.

"I'm sorry, Lucy I didn't mean to…"-Loke said embracing her.

"Don't worry. Were you jealous about Laxus? We are nothing and I seriously doubt he could have a girlfriend if he treat woman like simple toys."-Lucy said.

"I will be always here for you my princess."-Loke said. Then, he undid the hug and said goodbye with a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, Kitty."-Lucy said smiling.

"Kitty?"-Loke asked amused. "Lucy I am a Lion not a kitten."

"I know hehe."

"Beware."-Loke said with a sad voice and vanished to the spirit world.

Lucy sighed took her backpack that was near the rock where she had a rest. 'You have always had a crush on me, didn't you? Although we haven't spent much time together, you still love me. But I can't love you more than a brother and you know it, Loke'-The blonde thought.

'I have to hurry or that idiot may come for me. I don't want to see him again. How dare he say that I treat my friends like tools? That was not what my mother taught to me. I respect my celestial spirits and care for them. You know nothing, Laxus.'

...

'Where the hell are you, woman?'-Laxus asked himself, while looking for the troublesome woman.

"You can't do anything to help her, because her fate is sealed."-The huge black wolf said.

"That wolf...what wanted with her..."-Laxus said to himself.

Laxus arrived at a clearing and examined some broken twigs in the path.

"She was here not long time ago..."-Laxus smirked and use his lightning to travel faster.

...

Lucy was tired of walked all the day. She had not more water and she was thirsty.

"Dammit I'm tired."-Lucy complained.

She summoned Plue to keep her company.

"Pupun pupun"-Plue said.

"I'm alright Plue."-Lucy said smiling cheerfully. "We are near Shirotsume."

Plue smiled and start shivering like he always do. The little snowman-dog was kinda cute when he was doing this.

"Jeje "-Lucy laughed.

She looked at the map Virgo gave her earlier and saw that she was almost arriving at the town. She was right, because ten minutes after she saw the town city of Shirotsume.

"Yei! We have arrived at Shirotsume Plue!"-Lucy said hugging the celestial canis minor.

When she entered to Shirotsume she stood breathtaking at the beauty that was on front of her. It was already dark and she couldn't see much. But, Lucy saw the tall archways, each holding chandeliers with glowing lacrimas that lit all the streets. The stone floor was illuminated with all the colors the chandeliers gave to it. There were also puddles of water that reflected the night lights and the shadows of the stones of the streets.

"I never have seen a beautiful town like that. And I thought that my day couldn't get worse. This is amazing."-Lucy said looking at the empty streets still hugging Plue.

"You are amazing, Blondie."

Lucy's heart stopped when he heard his voice. 'Why I can't get rid of him?'-Lucy thought trembling.

"Go away I'm done with you."-'Wait a minute; why he said I'm amazing? Forget it Lucy. He harmed Virgo and he never apologize for being a jerk'.

"We got a mission to do."-He said obvious.-Laxus said when he stepped in front of her. "Took you long enough? I was waiting for you to come."

"Yea and you think that after harm my friend, be such a perv vulgar jerk and egocentric, and selfish man that only think of himself you have the right to come for me without an apologize."-Lucy hissed.

"Apologize for what, Blondie. You were the one who started attacking me."-Laxus said with a face that said 'if you think that I'm going to apologize'.

Lucy clenched her jaw and fists and said with a venom voice:

"Like I thought you are a cynic."-Lucy said and walked away.

'Shit. If I let escape her again my reputation will go down increasingly. Stupid woman, well if you want an apologize I will give you one.'-Laxus thought angered.

Laxus grabbed her arm gently, so gently that she thought that he wanted to apologize.

"Look ok I didn't mean to hurt your spirit so bad, good enough?"-Laxus said annoyed looking away from her brownie eyes.

Lucy kept her eyes away of him and didn't response to the lightning mage.

"And for being a jerk…?"-Laxus said with anger evident on his face.

Lucy looked at his beautiful and terrific stormish blue-green eyes when he say that and saw a look of comprehension. But the expression of his face never changed. Lucy face palmed at that. 'Laxus is keeping his true emotions from people...but why?'-Lucy thought surprised. 'Maybe he is like me in some ways. People never truly comprehend us. He is using his perv and jerk behavior like a mask? Could it be true?'

Lucy nodded at him for the given apologize and the two mages went to a hotel to stay the night.

Lucy searched in her wallet for some money but Laxus pay for two separated rooms and Lucy thought about a thing:

'No jerk behavior of having a room together or something similar?'-Lucy thought immediately. Why I'm thinking like this! Is confusing... Ugh better have a sleep, because tomorrow we have to buy groceries to cross the mountains.'-Lucy thought while entering to her bedroom.

"Good night, Laxus."-Lucy said.

Laxus waved at her an entered his own room that was in front of hers.

Lucy put her backpack beside her bed and through herself into the fluffy sheets. 'I'm so tired that even the shower can wait for tomorrow. We had to walk two days...and tomorrow we will cross the mountains. I'm going to die.'-Lucy complained.

Lucy felt sleep immediately but she didn't know that someone managed to put his cloak to save the celestial mage from the cold weather of Shirotsume.

...

"You are walking to your dead, celestial mage"-someone said looking at the light of the moon with a grinning sinister face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Laxus is so self-contained? Is it something about his past? It's his jerk and perv behavior a mask or he is trying to be gentle to have Lucy for him? Hahaha
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> So in the next chapter they will cross the mountains to Wass Forest. What will happen? hehe you will see.


	7. Snowy mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Snowy mountains
> 
> Hi guys nice to see you again. I'm glad that my first fanfic of Fairy Tail in English is loved.
> 
> In this chapter we will see how the day is at Shirotsume for our lovely characters Laxus and Lucy.
> 
> Thanks to the collaboration of Leyla Zind.
> 
> Without further adieu… let's read!

Chapter 7

Previously

"Good night, Laxus."-Lucy said.

Laxus waved at her an entered his own room that was in front of hers.

Lucy put her backpack beside her bed and through herself into the fluffy sheets. 'I'm so tired that even the shower can wait for tomorrow. We had to walk two days...and tomorrow we will cross the mountains. I'm going to die.'-Lucy complained.

Lucy felt asleep immediately but she didn't know that someone managed to put his cloak to save the celestial mage from the cold weather of Shirotsume.

...

"You are walking to your dead, celestial mage"- someone said looking at the light of the moon with a grinning sinister face.

Present

It was very cold outside and you could see the clothbound board that covered that window. There were small water drops scurrying along the transparent glass. It was a rainy day and the sky was gray-blue painted with dark-gray clouds. The window was slightly open and a cold breeze passed between the white curtains of the hotel, where the mages of Fairy Tail were spending the night. The gentle breeze lifted the soft fabric of the curtains, which were fixed at the window frame. In Lucy's room, the celestial mage began to stretch her limbs when she started to wake up. She felt the cold and the relaxing tone of the drops hitting the crystal of the window, as soon as she sat on top of the soft sheets of her bed of the hotel. 'What a nice day'- Lucy thought yawning and she rubbed her eyes still asleep.

Lucy liked those kinds of days, because the sweet tone of the drops transmitted to her peace and serenity.

She let the fresh air of the morning enter into her lungs and she satisfied sighed. Then she noticed that she was covered with a furry coat that somehow seems familiar to her. It was a large coat that smells of pine trees, rain and storm. She was sure that such coat was not hers, of course. It was too enormous to be it. "Where I´ve seen this coat before? And why I am not under my bed sheets? I was so tired that I have probably fallen asleep on top of my bed without thinking to covered me up..." – Lucy realized. She looked at the room, because she was not capable of doing so at night due to her fatigue. It was a simple rustic hotel and there was even a stone fireplace built with carefully cutten stones. It was very beautiful and nice. Lucy loved it. She smiled to herself and devoured with her eyes the beautiful sight of where she was. 'Now I have to take a shower, seriously. '-Lucy complained. 'And then I am going to go with Laxus for breakfast. Oh ... right. - Lucy said when she realized something. 'I know now why this furry coat seemed so familiar to me; He wore it two days ago. But, why is it Laxus so sweet to me sometimes; what is wrong with him? I don't understand his bipolarity... Could it be… Maybe Laxus is tryng to hide something from me?' – She said aloud to think better - 'Yesterday I thought he was really different deep inside him and that his arrogance and cursed behavior was only a facade. I'm going figure out what is going on after having a lovely and deserved shower.'-Lucy sighed and slipped below the coat of Laxus and came out of the bed. Then carefully she folds the jacket and put it above the bedside table. Later, Lucy looked down and saw she still dressed with the same clothes she had used to walk to Shirotsume and they were not very clean, of course.

"For god sake! I LOOK HORRIBLE." -Lucy whimpered.

The celestial mage opened her luggage to take some warm and clean clothes. Suddenly something fell to the floor. Lucy turned her head to the object that had fallen, to find out what have hit the floor of the room, and she found out that it was the letters that she used to write for her deceased mother. Lucy glared at them with a sad smile. 'Mother... I always do and will remember your laughter and your beautiful stories of the stars of our beloved heaven. You were always wise to tell me the right things at bad times to cheer me up... -Lucy sighed with sadness when she thought of her childhood.

The letters she wrote to her mother helped her to cope with such a tough loss, although she knew that her mother had died long time ago. 'After the shower I will write to you ... it has been impossible for me to have time to do so after all what I have gone through these hard days.'-Lucy thought. Lucy path toward the bathroom of the hotel room and felt bowled over by the impressive view that was in front of her. The bathroom was decorated with carved stones and the bathtub was also made of stones and was beautifully decorated. Also there were areas of whirlpool; she had nothing more to be desired. She welcomed the sight with joy.

"Woaa! I am going to spend all the day here!" -Lucy smiled delighted. Her smile faded away when she thought about her trip to the mountains. "Holy heaven ... I have to walk in such weather!"-Lucy complained.

Lucy looked at Horologium and saw that it was 7:00 a.m. 'Well, I have enough time until 9:00 a.m.' -Lucy thought that in that time Laxus would be already awake to buy some things to cross the great mountains. Lucy turned on the tap for the hot water and waited the huge stone bathtub be completely fill. 'I wonder how much it must have cost to Laxus to rent these rooms... he really has good taste for luxuries.'- the blonde thought to herself.

Lucy came into the bathtub sighed when the heat of the water began to relieve her sore body. She was not used to walk long distances. At least not two whole days, but taking into account that Laxus dragged her the first day by placing her over his shoulders; the celestial mage thought she needed something more than a lot of training. 'We are going to see what is going to happen... I hope that these wolves' slayer does not exist and that the nightmare I had was only a joke or an illusion of mine.' -Lucy thought with concern.

She began to wash herself with the shampoo of strawberry and with the shower gel of vanilla. Then, she clarified her hair with the hot water. After drying her head with a towel, she came out of the tub and wrapped her body with another towel of the nice bathroom.

Lucy looked at the mirror, which was at the end of the toilet, and began to comb her beautiful blond hair. She didn't want to call to Cancer or Virgo for ordinary things or help, to book her magic for emergencies, because if the harsh mission which awaited them. 'You never know what can happen in a mission as dangerous as this.' -Lucy nodded for herself. When the celestial mage term to treat to be presentable, she left the bathroom.

Still wrapped in a towel and the bathroom still full of water vapor, Lucy sat on the end of the bed and she began looking at her luggage, which was next to his bed, for paper and pen to write the letter to her mother.

Dear Mother Layla Heartfilia…

It has been a while since I wrote you. I lot of things happened since then... I've been busy, and because of that I have not had the time for you or to write new chapters for my novel called Fairy Tail. In the first place, I have to tell you that Master Makarov has sent me on a three months mission with an arrogant and egocentric SS-Class mage called Laxus Dreyar. Secondly, I've been through lots of difficult situations, in part because of the jerk that I have as a companion. The first day of the mission, he didn´t stop to let me clear that I was nothing more than a weak mage that someday she would be thrown out of fairy tail when he became master of the guild. People say that he is the grandson of Makarov, but I don't see the resemblance. Perhaps is due to the misconduct of that stupid, cause he is such a filthy perv. Besides he is devilishly sexy and handsome, what a problem. His grandfather, on the other hand, cares for us as if we were his own children with such a lot of love, something that Laxus I doubt he will do on his entire life. During the first day, at the city of Oshibana he also made me feel useless and I had enough, I burst. He also said that I was nothing more than a spoiled girl who fled her own home because she did not want to get married. Maybe it seems to be a childish discussion ... but you don't know what it is to feel how your painful past is thrown on your face as if it was my own fault that my father had treated me so cruel. For this reason, I left to a park and were I was attacked by some men of a bar, where Laxus and I had eaten or at least the SS-Class mage did. I thought that I wouldn't survive there ... but somehow Laxus rescued me. Then, he took out his furry coat and put it on me, because my clothes was ripped off and he let me to take it until I could change my clothes. Sometimes I do not understand the SS-Class. It may be an idiot or a good guy. Well ... be a good person is not one of the best qualities of this perverted and vulgar idiot. He only agreed to rent a magical car to go to Shirotsume only if I strip for him (he is that damn perv!). Therefore, I kicked on his crotch and I ran to the woods of the nearest forest... hehe. After my walk, he succeeded to catch me and he dragged me towards Shirotsume on his shoulders as if I would be nothing more than a porcelain doll.

We camped for the night on the skirts of the first mountains, and the next day, we continued our trip. The bad thing is that during the night I had a strange dream about a Lycanthrope. It was a huge black wolf and I think that I will not forget that horrific image for a long time. I don't know what that means and if it was not only a simple dream. Well, yesterday I decided to consult about that weird dream with Crux to get some information. He told me that perhaps these creatures were related to the Wolves slayers, human that could turn into wolves like as the dragon slayers can turn into parts of a dragon. It is scary, don't you think? I had to share a tent with the perv blond mage when we camped during the night at the forest. The very scoundrel perv mage hugged me while I was sleeping and who knows if he hadn't do something more than to hug me. He has been playing with me as if I was a toy, HIS toy! I don't know what to do with him. Also, yesterday he stole my first kiss and seriously injured Virgo with his power on a fight. Then he had the guts to tell to me that I used my spirits as if they were my shields. But how dare he!? I slapped him hard and run away. I walked to Shirotsume on my way. When I arrived at my destiny Laxus reached me and apologized to me. Then I saw something strange in his eyes. When he apologized he mean it, he was honest. Perhaps his past was worse than what Master Makarov told me before going to the mission. I don't know. I'm now in a lovely hotel and today we will buy some things to cross the mountains toward our destination, Wass Forest. I am going to write to you when I can and if possibly as soon as I can.

Your beloved daughter, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy sighed when she finished writing her letter. 'And when I have more free time I am going to write more chapters for Levy Macgarden. She had been so friendly to me, although she was one of the most injured members at the attack of Phantom Lord. I didn't know that I would find a girl as passionate about books as I am. When I come back I'm going to spend more time with her or girly nights hehe'-Lucy thought with a mischievous smile.

Lucy put on her warm winter clothes and started to clean the room. Later, she came out of there with the intention of going to breakfast. She was about to go to call Laxus to go down to eat. Lucy saw the door of her team-mate in front of hers when she closed the door behind her. She was about to hit the wood of the door with her fine knuckles to call for the SS-Class magice, but she thought that perhaps he was still sleeping, because they it was not later than 8:30 am. But she wanted to give him his coat. Lucy took courage and gave two steps to get to the door of Laxus. 'I'm going to call.' -Lucy said to herself. When she put his right fist in front of the door he heard voices coming from inside. Curious she put her ear up to the wooden door. "Laxus... -a female voice rang on the other side of the gate. "Damn give me more..." - the woman started drumming as a whore. Lucy immediately removed her ear of the door, when she realized the situation. She began walking with stealthy steps, rather than ashamed, down to grab breakfast.

'Perv...'-Lucy thought while she was walking. 'It is not that I have anything against if he has all the women he wanted. It is his affairs, not mines. Therefore, why am I so angry? Lucy thought angrily. 'Perhaps because I had hoped that what I had seen at night in his eyes was true, as if there was something between us.' -She thought with irony. When the celestial mage arrived at the restaurant of the hotel, she meets a woman with long dark hair that appeared behind her. The woman looks at her with contempt. Lucy ignored the arrogant woman, and requested strawberry pancakes at the barman for breakfast and a strawberry smoothie with milk. The arrogant woman cannot tolerate that Lucy had ignored her and approached the celestial mage with an air of superiority. "What is your problem, woman?"- The raven-haired woman said with a venom voice. Lucy, who was in front of the counter of the bar, looked at the magnificent and sexy busty women.

"Excuse me?" -Lucy asked with an authoritarian tone of voice.

"Don't talk to me like you're better than me, whore. I really don't understand what he has seen in you."-The the raven-haired woman said.

"What are you talking about? And don't talk to me as if I you know me. I haven't done anything to you." -Lucy grabbed the taurus key for her own safety.

"You've done one thing that bothers me. With only born into this world, that's more than enough to..."-the woman started.

"Begone, bitch."-Laxus said when he arrived at the bar for breakfast. The brunette woman looked at the blonde mage with eyes wide open and disappeared through the door angry and frustrated. When Lucy was found with Laxus she evaded his eyes still very embarrassed by what had happened that morning. Laxus lifted an eyebrow because he didn't understand the strange behavior of her mission partner. Lucy took her breakfast and went to a table that was very far away from the lightning mage.

'What is going on with that cursed woman?' -Laxus thought a little confused. 'I have already apologized to Blondie damn it! Why is she avoiding me?' -Laxus thought notoriously angry.

'I want to be alone. Why does that dark-haired woman told me that?'- Lucy thought still confused. 'I do not need that idiot to help me I could have succeed with that situation by myself and He could have had more time to have sex with the woman I heard on the other side of the door'-Lucy thought pissed. 'I can take care of myself, damn It.'-Lucy thought while bite her strawberry pancake and took a sip of her smoothie. It is not that she was that hungry after what had happened in the early morning.

Laxus took a chair in front of her, when she was still eating. Lucy ignored him and drank more of her smoothie. Laxus was angered by the blonde but tried to keep himself calm. "Why do you always eat strawberries and milk?" -Laxus asked suddenly.

Lucy's eyes widened when she was drinking her smoothie. 'MILK? -Lucy thought horrified, because she was still thinking about Laxus having sex with a woman during the night.

The smoothie slipped between the hands of the celestial mage and crashed to the floor of the restaurant. "Hey, Blondie! Look at what you are doing!" -Laxus said aloud.

"Uhm...-Lucy said and looked at the broken glass of the smoothie that was lying on the ground. "I am sorry."-Lucy said and did the gesture to clean that disaster when she was stopped by an arm.

"Miss let me clean this for you." -The waiter said and pick up one piece of the broken glass.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what had happened to me ..." -Lucy bowed embarrassed to the waiter.

"It's Ok. Finish eating your pancakes and don't worry about your drink."-The waiter said and ended to clean up the mess of the floor of the restaurant. Some clients looked at the blonde woman for what had happened.

Lucy started toying with her fingers rather sheepishly and looked at her still full dish of food. "Alright."-Laxus said and put one of his muscle arms on the table when the waiter had gone. "Can you to tell me what the fuck is going on with you?"-He said annoyed.

"It's…Nothing."- Lucy answered.

"Oh yeah, I can tell."-Laxus said ironically.

"Like you care. And who was that woman?" -Lucy said rude. She wanted to be alone and he was taking her out her mind. "The raven-haired woman? A woman with I have only spent a night. What? Are you jealous?"- Laxus smirked cocky.

"Jealous? From you? Don't make me laugh. Seriously, I don't know what she had seen into you." -Lucy said while eating.

Laxus's smile faded away and he looked at the blonde woman with a wrinkled brow. 'Blondie... you'd better take back what you just said or I think that your beautiful butt will eventually be hurt by sparks. I do not care if you're a woman.' -Laxus thought gritting his teeth.

Lucy looked the deranged Laxus and said: "Look Laxus today I am not in a good mood, so before I regret having to say something I didn't want you better go and leave me alone with my own affairs." -Lucy said rather to justify her rude behavior. 'He is a damned perv!'-Lucy thought. Laxus got up from his chair to go and grab his breakfast, but he was stopped by the voice of Blondie. "I wanted to go down to breakfast with you to plan how will cross the mountains." -Lucy said suddenly. Laxus smirked when he look down at the beautiful blonde woman. "Oh, so it's only that for what you are so angry? Why didn't you knock at my door? You could have join me.-Laxus laughed scornfully with arrogance.

"What-waaaait a minute!" -Lucy yelled. "I'd rather die before join with in whatever you were doing, perv!" Laxus shrugged his shoulders and walked to the table of the bar to order breakfast (still with a perv smile on his lips). 'This woman is seriously a pain in the neck. She had to be in front of my door when I was busy.

'Cursed woman.' -The SS-Class mage thought angry. 'But I think she is going to fall for me sooner than I expected´. - Laxus smirked. 'Shit. Blondie is better than those entire women with whom I have had a night stand. This son of a bitch raven-haired woman was that, a slut with whom I have had a night stand.

Laxus ordered three plates with eggs and bacon, and a beer. The same waiter that had cleaned Blondie's disaster prepared the food for Laxus. "Here you have it, sir."-The waiter said when he had finished preparing the breakfast for Laxus.

The electric magician took his breakfast without a "thank you" and put on another table far away from the celestial grumpy mage. 'He can eat as much as Natsu.'-The celestial mage realized. 'Maybe he has to eat a lot, because his training exercises are very hard, but there is also the coincidence with motion sickness´.

"An interesting couple. They are very different. I wonder what's their relationship is.' -The waiter thought.

Laxus was eating his food when he realized something that pulled him out of his boxes. 'Who is this woman to tell me what I have to do? Am I becoming a softy man? As if something like that is going to happen! I am the Almighty Laxus Dreyar not the simple grandson of Makarov.' -Laxus thought with anger. Laxus rose violently when he finished his breakfast. The table almost broke with the strength of his movement. Lucy, who was two tables away from the blonde mage, looked at him with a strange look.

'What is it into him? -Lucy thought bored. 'He is like a child sometimes.' Laxus path toward Lucy and she swallow saliva uneasy.

"We are going. Now." -Laxus said with rudeness.

'What? I thought that now would be a different person, he had already apologized to me, even though in his own way. But I was really wrong.-The celestial mage thought with sarcasm. "Ok."- Lucy said. Lucy made the gesture to pay for her breakfast, but a strong arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the hotel.

"What the fuck?! ¡Laxus! -Lucy shouted when she saw who was who grabbed her with brutal force. "Let me walk for myself once!"

"I already paid for your breakfast is not necessary to make such a scene, Blondie. But you owe me one." -Laxus said without importance.

"I didn't ask you to pay the food for me. So I don't ow you anything." -Lucy said.

"Yes. A luxury hotel, your favorite food ..."-Laxus began saying.

"If you've done all that only to throw it on my face it's mean nothing. I have run away long time ago from luxuries for many reasons."-Lucy said. Laxus stared at the girl who wanted to get rid of the grab.

He wonders, what were the reasons she had run away from home, but he gave it no importance and ignored it. "Bad girl" -Laxus said. Laxus still dragged the pouting Lucy, now by the arm, to a warehouse where they could buy the supplies they needed. "We have to buy the supplies to cross the mountain if you didn't remember, Blondie."-Laxus said reluctantly to the celestial mage.

"Yeah, yeah. So are you telling me that you remembered that, when you fucked that bitch?"-said Lucy angry.

'What the fuck?'-Laxus thought.

Laxus grabbed Lucy by her wrists and pinned her against the wall of the store. The SS-class mage was really angry. The celestial mage when she looked at him in the green-blue stormish eyes a wave of panic swept across her body making it tremble of pure fear. Laxus was scary; she trembled in front of the intimidating presence of the blond magician, who was immobilizing her by the strength of his body. 'This is not the grandson of Makarov. It is a complete madman.' -Lucy thought terrified. 'I also think that I would prefer to be devoured by that wolf than to deal with his power again.' Laxus put an arm on the wall and put his face closest to the blonde's woman.

"Listen to me blondie. Stop messing with me and asking for where you don't belong or this mission with me is going to become a hell for you, do you understand?" -Laxus said with an uncontrolled anger and tightening with force the blonde girl against the wall. "And what do you care who I have spent night with if you're not even interested in me?" -Laxus almost cry the last part. Lucy's breathing became heavier and more beads of sweat began to slip off her forehead and neck when she felt the breath of Laxus close to her face. She felt the air around her was increasingly suffocating and more when she was dam against the wall with the body of Laxus very close to hers.

The celestial mage met some courage and after calm her fears she said: "Yes these are not my affairs. I don't say that you can't do what you want with your own life, but then I have also the same right. Since we started the mission you have treated me like I were your dog that I had to follow you wherever you go, but I also have vocation and discretion. If we are companions in this mission, although I would rather prefer to do it with another person, we must act together." -Lucy said.

Laxus calmed down a little and loosened the grip. "I have never said that you couldn't do what you wanted." -Laxus said more calm.

"Let me remind you, when I wanted to rent a car and couldn't only be done if I only strip for you, remember that?"-Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I think that it was already clear that I gave you an apology."-Laxus said irritated.

"There is no point in apologize if one return to make the same mistakes. You're acting like an idiot." -Lucy said outraged.

"See? That is why I don't trust you." Laxus yanked the gaze of her brownie eyes when she said that. Once more he felt a strange sensation in his chest as if he was losing something very important. 'What the fuck is happening with me? Best we're going to the store.' -Laxus thought. He undone his grip from the girl and stepped backwards to let Blondie to reincorporate.

'Other bruises to my collection., -thought Lucy with irony. 'Although these are not as bad as the deep bruise I have on the side of the ribs. Still it was not was the cursed wound that the Dragon Slayer of Iron Gajeel gave me. It was at the battle of Phantom Lord.'

"Are you coming? -asked Laxus with impatience. He didn't like to wait. "We have to buy the supplies."-Laxus sighed and put a hand on his face. 'Will be a very long mission.'

"Wait." -said Lucy and put out the coat of Laxus of her luggage. "When have you taken it? -Laxus asked confused.

"Don't be that daft. Yesterday I overslept on the top of my sheets, I was really burst and you covered me up with your coat." -Lucy said surprised.

"I don't know what are you talking about, woman.-Laxus said more confused and then said. "Blondie, I have no idea what this means... but I don't have covered you with my coat."-Laxus said serious.

"What do you mean?" -Lucy said terrified.

Laxus looked thoughtfully and grabbed his coat. "Someone or something wants to prevent us to resolve the mission it seems." -Laxus said analyzing the situation. "But don't worry they will not come closer."-Laxus said a little tensed.

"What? How that they will not get closer? If they have already been able to approached me!-Lucy shouted.

Laxus carefully looked at her and smiled with arrogance. "It seems that you know something more about that. Wouldn't it be that you just gatecrash in my room and you picked my coat? -He smiled flirtatiously.

"Of course not! - Lucy said immediately. Lucy's skin turned into a pallid tone when she thought about the information she obtained yesterday from Crux.

"Was I right?" -Laxus smiled when he saw Blondie's pallid face.

"When I stopped that time by the way I wanted to check one thing with one of my keys ..." Laxus realized the discomfort of the celestial blonde mage and turned into a serious person, even though he liked feel superior to this woman and feel her fear.

"And what did you want to do with that key? "-Laxus asked.

"Obtain information." She simply answered.

"If you're going to explain all of this by parts better leave it. Just answer me what is happening here and that's it."-Laxus said tired.

'Who would have thought that that girl have so many secrets. It can you also be because I don't know her too much.'-Laxus thought pensive.

"At the camp I… I had a strange dream during the night." Waiting that said Laxus paid even more attention.

'That was not a simple dream.' -Laxus nodded to himself. "Let me ask you something. Did you dream about a black terrific wolf?"-Laxus asked but he already knew the answer.

"Wait a minute. How do you know it?" -Lucy asked with surprise.

'That girl has more facets than pages have a book of encyclopedia.'-Laxus thought. 'I wonder what will be the next facet of her face.' "I had a dream similar to yours, that's the reason."

"And what did you found?"-Lucy asked with hope that he had found a solution. After all he was an SS-Class mage and she was still a newbie.

"What did I found? And what I have to know? For some reason; that wolf wanted your rare magic, that is the only thing I figure out. But it seems that you know something more. You're clever. I really don't understand why you're with such a destructive team of yours. And they also have no sense of privacy. I've heard that they invade into your apartment. However, that is going to happen again if you don't tell them not to do it. You hate unleashing yourself below them."

"They are my friends. And I don't tell them that for many reasons. First, because unlike me they hadn't had a family like I had and their past had been very hard, too. And second, because they are my family and I will protect them always." She answered sulky.

"Well."-Laxus got into another topic-"What had your spirit said to you?"

"Not much, the truth. But ..."-Lucy started saying. Laxus lifted an eyebrow waiting for a response and with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You know how the magic works to the Dragon Slayers, do you?" -Lucy asked. "Your body turned into parts of a dragon to use that magic."

'I know much more than what you think, chikie.' -The SS-Class mage thought. Laxus nodded.

"Therefore there may also be human that can become wolves to fight. Wolves known as Wolves Slayers, much more powerful than werewolves, which are only mythical creatures."-Lucy said with a sigh.

"Are you telling me that they have the same level as a dragon slayer?"-Laxus asked shocked although he didn't show it.

"The problem is that we don't have much information of them and we didn't know if they even exist. Although I know that something is happening in this mission."

"Then we will go with more caution. It's the only thing we can do for now."-Laxus said.

'Now I see him like a truly SS-Class mage.'-Lucy thought. Laxus started to walk to the store but was stopped by the words of the blonde woman. "Laxus, thank you."-Lucy said. Laxus turned to observe the celestial mage it as if she was something strange.

"For what?"-Laxus lifted an eyebrow when he looked at her. "For listening."-Lucy said with a broad smile.

"Tsk. -Laxus turned the face to evade Blondie's gaze. The girl had succeeded to make a flushed Dreyar Laxus. 'Damn youth hormones. It seems so sexy to me when she smiles like that. I would fucke her right now if we didn't have to buy the supplies.-Laxus thought. 'I hope I don't have to wait too long for that.'-He thought with a perv smile.

The two magicians of Fairy Tail came into the store for supplies to cross the mountain. "Good morning. What can I do for you?" -An old man said behind a desk.

"Good morning." -Lucy greeted him with a warm smile.

Before Lucy could ask the old man the things that needed she was stopped by a baritone voice. "We need safety ropes for climbing, lanterns, mountain bag, cloaks, utensils to climb the highest mountains and other things." -Laxus said.

"You seem to need a lot of material. Are you going to cross the mountains on July?"- the older man asked with a strange look.

"Yea. Why?" - Laxus asked confused.

"Because is Vulcans mating season. It is very dangerous for your partner to go there." The old man said.

'Damn!'-Laxus thought. "She is going to be fine. I am strong enough to take care of them." -The SS-Class mage said in his ego.

"You seem to be powerful people. I can see that you are magicians, but there is something that you have to know."

"And what is it, sir?"-The celestial mage said.

"You cannot use spells or magic. It can create avalanches and mountain landslides, so best go with care." He warned both magicians.

"But, how can we evade the Vulcans?"-Lucy said uneasy.

"Next month will be more secure for you." The guy adds.

'We only have two days to meet with the mayor, at Wass Forest, to do our mission. We cannot wait for a month.'-Lucy thought.

"Not everything has to do with magic, chickie."-Laxus said while touching his muscular biceps with a wide smile. But, however, he was also thinking about how they could do it without magic. 'Nothing that I can't do.' -Laxus thought sure of himself. Lucy rolled her eyes to the so cocky lightning mage. In addition, she smears by the nickname.

'I am a woman not a chickie.'-Lucy thought frustrated.

The old man put all the things they requested in a large bag put it on the table. "All this is going to cost 500,000 jewels. Normally would cost 700, 000 or more jewels, but because you are mages I'll make you a discount. If you are going to cross these mountains it should be an important mission." -the old man said.

"Thank you, sir." -Lucy said. She knew that Laxus wasn't going to said 'thank you' so she also spoke for him.

Laxus and Lucy took the bag and they came out of the store. After, they went to a supermarket to buy enough food for two or three days. "Laxus."-Lucy said.

"uh"-Laxus grunted. He turned his head backwards, to observe the beautiful blonde celestial mage that was following him, with a perv smile.

"Don't look at me that way."-Lucy sigh bored. "I can call Virgo to load the bags and we don't have to carry it all the way." She proposed.

"We can't use magic, so we have to carry everything by ourselves. And you're going to take your part, grab that? Maybe you'll be a woman but I am not soft on no one"- Laxus said.

"I already know that you're a total gentleman."-Lucy said the last part with sarcasm.

"You know me well, then. -Laxus said with funny. "Now you have to learn about not relying on other people or from the help of your precious spirits." Lucy looked at him with other eyes.

"Why do you want to make myself stronger?" she asked.

"If you do not stand up for yourself someone has to do so."

"I don't need someone help."

"Without a train you won't go far." - Laxus said irritated. 'In addition, I like stronger woman. If now she is that good I can't imagine how will be after this mission.'-Laxus thought drooling.

'Crossing the mountains can't be that bad, can be?' -Lucy thought. But she would have liked that the response was negative.


	8. Frozen Lake

Previously

"We can't use magic so; we have to carry everything by ourselves. And you're going to take your part, get that? Maybe you'll be a woman but I am not soft on no one"- Laxus said.

"I already know that you're a total gentleman."-Lucy said the last part with sarcasm.

"You know me well, then. - Laxus said smirking. "Now you have to learn about not relying on other people or from the help of your precious spirits." Lucy looked at him with other eyes.

"Why do you want to make myself stronger?" she asked.

"If you do not stand up for yourself someone has to do so."

"I don't need someone's help."

"Without a proper training you won't go far." - Laxus said irritated. 'In addition, I like stronger woman. If now she is that good I can't imagine how will be after this mission.'- Laxus thought drooling.

'Crossing the mountains can't be that bad, can be?' -Lucy thought. But she´d have liked that the response was negative.

Present

Laxus currently gave a mountain backpack smaller than his own to the celestial mage. "Here's the part that you are going to carry all the way."-Laxus threw the backpack sharply to Lucy, who barely managed to catch it. When Lucy did it, she almost fell to the ground by the weight of the mountain bag. "But what the heck is in this backpack?" -The blonde mage complained. "What? Can't you carry it, Blondie?" -Laxus thumbed. "And you're carrying the smallest one. You are a weak."

"Yeah start to laughing".-she say with sarcasm. "Strength doesn't always have to be physical, excuse me muscle man." - She said while she was making the effort to put the mountain bag on her back.

"And now you're going to talk about that bullshit of values, will and inner strength. I don't like that shit. It's not worthy during a battle. The law of the strongest always is what counts."- But he was glad that at least she thought about his great muscles. Laxus broke out in one of those endorsed and arrogant laughs that drew Lucy crazy.

'Damn arrogant man.'-thought Lucy gone awry. Between the two magicians they were carrying everything that they needed to cross the mountains.

Lucy was wearing a coat for the snow which color was pink, some black pants and a pair of boots also with the same black color. She also had a pair of gloves that allowed her to not only protect her from cold, but also to hide the brand of the guild that she had in the back of her right hand in pink. For her that guild mark meant a lot. The mark symbolized the ties with the Fairy Tail family, her love to her comrades and the pride to belong to a place that she could call her really home. Fairy Tail was her will, her strength, her place... and nothing more could express how she felt that this pink guild mark. However, in this mission she had to be quite careful. It was an SS-Class mission, and Lucy knew from experience that they were not easy. 'Natsu, the idiot who I have for friend, stole an SS-Class mission that was about to undo the curse that the inhabitants of the Galuna Island were suffering. There, Gray was found with the worst enemy of his childhood called Deliora, which was defeated by his teacher Ur losing her live in the process. Afterwards, a sect wanted to revive it with the power of the moon, but we managed to defeat them.´ Lucy thought remembering the SS-Class mission that her team did together. "Are you ready?" -The blond male asked, when Lucy term to get the backpack and the safety ropes to her tiny waist.

"Of course, I'm ready." -The celestial mage said and she followed the SS-Class mage who started walking at the direction of the snowy and icy mountains. They walked through the narrow streets of stone of Shirotsume, until they reached the outskirts of the city. The wind lifted the snow that covered the meadows of the crop fields on the outskirts of Shirotsume. For this reason, the celestial mage covered herself a little with her white scarf, to avoid the snow to enter into her eyes. Her nose was reddened by the cold and her hands were shivering a little, because of the cold weather.

Laxus engulfed himself with his usually coat over his shoulders and he put a single hand to restrained his backpack that was over his back. Despite being hard to be noticed, Lucy could saw how Laxus's lips were badly bruised by the coldness, although he never openly admitted it. Laxus looked at the highest mountains, but was unable to see the top of them, because of the low clouds that covered them. "It's not easy to cross over that." The blonde male thought.

Lucy asked a little uncomfortable. Just seeing all that snow she started to shiver from head to toe. "We are going to climb those." -Laxus simply said. "What?"-Lucy's eyes widened. "We... can look at a shortcut or surround the mountains. Now that I see all these layers of snow it's impossible to cross that." -Lucy said with fear reflected in her eyes.

"Blondie, you'll be fine. It can't be so difficult."-Laxus laughed with a hint of arrogance. If it was the way to lift the mood to the celestial young mage was pretty pathetic.

They started walking up to the trees that began at the skirt of the mountain. 'Yeah it will be easier for you'. Lucy objected. Laxus continued on his way, while laughing at the pouting celestial mage. Each footstep left deep traces in the soft snow of the mountains. And the cold increased and made Lucy to sneak between her clothes to warm up. She walked behind Laxus, with the look on her feet, because she didn't want to slip. She had made enough to seem like a burden in front of one of the strongest mages she even didn't know. She internally wanted to prove to the lightning mage that she was a trustworthy nakama and a strong wizard.

The backpack she was wearing was heavy as hell and due to the fact that she was the one who was carrying it her pace was lower. And her back was beginning to hurt. 'A damissel shouldn't carry such a back. Laxus! Cocky bastard'-The celestial mage complained. Lucy continued walking a few meters behind the older mage and he realize that she didn't keep her pace. "If you are going to walk like a turtle, I will leave you behind woman." -Laxus said looking with annoyed glare at where she was.

"Then why don't you leave me behind already? Like you care, jerk. This backpack is killing me."-Lucy complained. Laxus sighed and stepped a hand through his hair exasperated. That woman was stubborn as hell. He thought that Blondie would get a trophy for being the number one annoying brat.

"Forget it. I just want you to stay by my side, these Vulcans can attack us." -Laxus simply said and walked away, not before looking at the surprised brownie eyes of the celestial mage with a strange look. That wasn't what Lucy was expecting. Maybe she was expecting an arrogant usually comment of the lightning mage. So, she looked another way, to avoid Laxus's blue-green eyes. A tiny flush appeared at Lucy's cheeks because of Laxus had said. She wasn't sure that he really meant it, but she was still very surprised. Her heart increased it's a beats when the celestial mage was thinking about Laxus's being a little nice. For that, Lucy stopped her walking to think about a couple of things. 'Perhaps Laxus is not as bad as it seems. Maybe his past is harder than his grandfather had told me about. He has suffered because of his father. He was like Me.'-She though recalling what Makarov had told to her. 'I want to know him better' -Lucy smiled warmly.

But there was always a reason to take back her words. "Can I ask you why do you have that stupid smile on your face? It made me sick" -Laxus asked with annoyance.

Lucy even didn't know that Laxus was further from her when he asked her that question. But she, somehow, felt that he was and idiot. He could have asked another thing instead of being rude to her. 'You had to spoil this great time, idiot. I seriously don't know what to do with someone like you.' The celestial mage thought frustrated. Lucy huffed and looked at the blonde male straight in the eyes. "I'm really fine. It's nothing to worry about. "-Lucy said fuming.

"Of course is nothing to worry about if you're smiling. I'm not stupid you know."-Laxus hissed. 'You think that I'm that idiot, Blondie?'-He thought annoyed.

Lucy groaned at him and started walking again. He had his moments, she knew it. But, when he was rude and an arrogant perv man, that was hard to hand it. But, Laxus put and arm behind her back, when she walk pass him to stop her.

"You don't smile so often around me. Smile more."-Laxus whispered and released her. 'Well, I can't have her by force. It wouldn't be so fun. And this weakly blonde woman has something especial. I won't shatter her. I have better things to do.'

Again Lucy stopped in her tracks with her heart bumping out of her chest. He had said that her smile was making him sick. Then, why he wanted her to smile more? She blushed a lot, for no reason and tried to hide it. It was so confusing to her, that she didn't know how to react at those kinds of things.

She hoped that Laxus would take that as a thing of coldness. Her nose and hands were read too.

Despite her blush, she started walking close to the blond male. Not because she have dirty thoughts into her brain. Nevertheless, she didn't want to be the Vulcan's breakfast. Her white scarf and her furry white coat didn't covered so much and the celestial mage was getting cold. Lucy breathed between her hands while walking, and she rubbed them frantically to warm up.

"Are you cold?"-Laxus said still looking at the horizon, while walking. He was always so observer.

She didn't say anything, because the celestial mage didn't want to make herself looking weak before Laxus's eyes.

Laxus growled because she was ignoring him.

"Hey, I have asked you a question..."-Laxus begging saying before being stopped by Blondie's words. He was losing his patience.

"I have already heard you."-She said with a calm voice. "Thanks, but I don't need help."

Laxus lift and eyebrow at the shaking celestial mage when he looked at the blonde woman. 'Why she is so stubborn?' He pulled her under his large coat and passed and arm behind her tiny waist to stabilize her. He didn't want a blonde woman slipping through all of that ice.

"Hey...¿What the hell are you doing, perv?-Lucy huffed trying to pull herself out of his grip, while hitting with her fist his hard chest. But, she didn't dislike the heat of his body.

"If you keep shaking like, you're going to get sick. And stop punching my chest like an annoying little girl"-Laxus growled trying to keep his calm. "If I was a real perv I would have rape you long time ago."-He huffed.

Lucy stopped almost immediately when she realized that Laxus was talking about Plue. If Laxus thought that everybody was more weak that him, why he knew about Plue? And he had a point. If he was a perv he would have done things to her that she didn't want to know it. However, he already had kissed her without permission and that is a thing she wouldn't forget about him.

"Good. Keep walking."-Laxus said with an exasperated voice.

She didn't have time to object and reply to Laxus. So, she let him to warm her up with the heat of his body. She also found that his warm body was making feeling her protected and more secure.

Laxus seemed immutable to the large icy wind blowing against their reddened faces. When Lucy looked at his face, while walking, she couldn't think nothing more than what could shatter Laxus. 'He's a beast. He doesn't even care about the cold.' She thought. 'He's extremely strong. Natsu couldn't have tolerated such weather. Well, that is because he is a fire mage.' -Lucy thought with a hint of fun.

Then, for a strange reason she was jerked by a sudden stop.

"Laxus...?"-She asked.

She was silenced by a hand on her backpack. She got scared because of that. But, when she saw that it was Laxus she relaxed a bit. "Oh, it's you". -Lucy sighed with relief. Laxus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, with his cocky smile on his face.

"Who else would it be, Blondie? The Yeti? Come on. I thought you were smarter, Chikie."-He laughed at the naive mage. Then, he spoke with a serious tone. "If you wear your backpack like this, you're going to hurt your back." -Laxus said getting one of the straps of the small backpack, while continuing his path to made easy for Blondie to carry it. Lucy thanked Laxus for helping her and looked again where they were going. But she was still pouting, because of Laxus making fun of her.

There was a wooden cabin at the top of one of those mountains, but was very far away. The celestial mage hoped that wasn't their destination.

Laxus, on the contrary, his attention was somewhere else. He had still an arm wrapped at Blondie's tiny waist. He liked the feel of her smooth skin under the winter fabric she was wearing to warm up. He unconsciously rubbed with his thump her waist, enjoying being the one who was close to her.

'Even Salamander wouldn't be too close to what is mine.' -Laxus thought. Never, he admitted, he had gone too far for a sexy woman. Maybe that Chikie was something to him? 'No. That's forbidden to someone like me. I'm just playing with her, right.'-He justified his early thoughts. When Lucy realized that Laxus caresly rubbed her waist, she felt the hot on her cheeks. ¿What was he doing? ¿What was he thinking?

She got distracted with her own thoughts, that she didn't know that her pace got lower and lower. She even couldn't keep her bagpack at the right place, because Laxus wasn't helping anymore with the heavy small mountain bag. She hardly tried to mimic the steps of the magician. Nevertheless with each five steps she had to stop to rest a little because if the effort she was doing. Laxus looked at her and sighed. 'This woman sure knows how to piss someone.' He thought in a headache. Laxus swivel his head a little, to observe the blonde mage and said: "If you stop every five steps you will waste energy, Blonde. You had to find a normal pace that you can handle. It's fine. We have all the day to arrive at our destination."-Laxus said.

'How come he had become so wise in just a day? Had He been always like this?' -Lucy thought incredulously. 'Are you acting well with me to gain my trust?' "But I can't keep yours and we have to come as soon as possible to a shelter for the night."-Lucy pointed. "And you think that you are going to be a lot of help with your body shattered." He wondered with irony and a cocky smirk on his lips. Lucy huffed and continued to walk by his side, although with a step more quiet and rhythmical.

Laxus kept her pace, to make sure she was next to him. Being too close of one of the most gorgeous woman was a thing he couldn't let escape so easily. They continued walking despite the fact that Lucy had some doubts that it could withstand any journey, and in addition, the road seemed never-ending. It seemed that the wooden was almost at the same distance from the beginning. "Laxus, are we walking in circles?" -Lucy asked. She wanted to know if his hurting back was sore for a good thing.

"What makes you think that?"- He growled because the blonde woman had put in doubt him. 'What you think that I am? I am very different from those stupid that you have by companions.' He thought fuming.

"I only have asked you a question..." -Lucy said red by the anger and the cold. She reiterated: he obviously had his moments. Like a little bipolar child.

"We are in the good way." -Laxus interrupted still grumpy.

"You could answer me without being rude, Geez. And it seems that we are in the same place that we have started." -Lucy said obstinate.

"Oy Blondie, shut up and keep walking or you're going to froze in this weather." -Laxus said and she still hesitating continued to walk.

...

After four hours of walking in the snowy mountains the celestial mage had her body already sore and tired. Laxus wasn't showing openly that he also was a little tired of walking in such a frozen weather. "Laxus, are we near the wooden cabin?" -Lucy gasped by the tiredness and the cold. She knew that they were going there, because there wasn't another shelter.

"We are almost there. What? Are you already tired? -He smirked.

"I am exhausted." - She emfaticiced the last word. "And this backpack doesn't help me. How can you load yours, which is much bigger?"

He leaned his head on the ear of the blonde woman and whispered with a hoarse voice.

"You want to know?"-Laxus said. "My body is just muscles, or you didn't know yet?"-He laughed softly.

The celestial mage groaned frustrated.

"Yeah, you keep repeating it every fucking time." Laxus looked at her with an amused look. "I didn't know you had such a big mouth for being an aristocrat girl."

"I'm not."

Laxus quirked an eyebrow. "How come? The Heartfilia railroads are very powerful in the kingdom of Fiore."

"I don't want to talk about it."-She looked at another way with a sad look.

'Well, that's weird coming from her.'-He admitted. 'And what do I care, in the first way? But her look is pissing me. Sure I love to annoy or embarrass her. This is different. Right, it is.'

"Look at me when I talk to you. What had happened?"-Laxus growled angered.

Lucy looked at Laxus with teary eyes.

"What do you want to know? You even didn't let me a hand to help me at Phantom Lord if I didn't become your woman."

Laxus was a little surprised with her sudden change of mood. "Oy Blondie..."

Lucy wiped away her tears and looked away again.

"You don't care about your nakama. Don't think that I will open up to you if you don't make the effort to truly care about your comrades."-Lucy said with a more calm voice.

'I don't care about them?'-Laxus thought angered. "What made you come to think that?"-He growled. "You knew how much paperwork; your team causes me to do? Your destructive team is lucky to give gramps as a master. If I was, Team Natsu would be dissolved for the guild good sake."

"What...are you talking about? Team Natsu; being dissolved?"-Lucy couldn't put two fingers with two.

"You're not that smart, are you? The council would had closed Fairy Tail if it wasn't for me and gramps. My grandfather is a softy man and he always trying to protect his guild. But if it was my guild, there wouldn't be so much work to do.

"And what would you do?"-Lucy asked still not believing him.

"First, star to push the members to become stronger, so they can handle the hardest missions. They are a bunch of weaklings. There are only few SS-Class members, so the guild can't earn enough money to pay the destructions of YOUR TEAM."-He put a venom voice to the last part.

"Hey. I'm not so destructive..."-Lucy pouted.

"Well, you aren't."-He admitted. "But I can't say the same of Flamebrain, Stripping boy and Titania."

"And what did you contribute with to your guild?"-Lucy asked quirking a brow. He was criticizing the others rather than himself. "And don't call my friends with your ugly nicknames."

"What do you mean?"-He growled. He was the best and strongest mage at Fairy Tail."I'm so strong that I took the hardest SS-Class missions. And I use my money to solve the disorder your team cause to Fairy Tail."

'He's a completely full of himself.'-She thought.

"Leave it."-Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest and she step ahead of Laxus, walking grumpy. "Oi Blondie!-He shouted for the sudden change of mood of the celestial mage. Then, he muttered for himself with irritation: "Damn stupid stubborn girl. She is treating me as if I was not nothing more than a vulgar jerk. What the fuck I have to do to win her? Do I have to act like the idiots she have for friends?"

When he realized that, the lightning mage wasn't convinced.

'There is no way I'm going to be like those fools who call themselves worthy mages of my guild.'-Thought Laxus very angry.

Lucy kept walking forwards.

'Why can he be friendlier and a careful person like Master Makarov?'-She thought irritated.' Maybe they're related, but they are so different...'

The two mages were thinking, while walking in the frozen weather.

Laxus was looking at the celestial blonde mage that was walking in front of him flashing her hips. He couldn't resist smirking at the thought of running his hand on her perfect butt. "Well, at least now I have a beautiful view of your ass."-Laxus smirked as he looked at the gorgeous celestial mage.

Lucy turned her head back, when she felt someone looking at het, and was found with a pair of blue-green eyes that were scrutiny her from top to bottom.

"Hey, perv!" -Lucy shouted trying to get far away from his gaze. "Stop looking at my bum!"-Lucy glared at him angry and flushed.

The childish behavior of the celestial blonde woman made him to laugh hard.

"You...BAKA!"-Lucy became angrier when the lightning mage mocked at her. She turned her head to look forward and started to walk more far away from him.

That was a sign of victory for Laxus, who watched when Lucy where a few minutes ago. She was not far from him, because he couldn't let her alone the snowy mountains cause of the Vulcans. Really, annoying her was so entertaining for the great Laxus Dreyar. He put an arm under his neck, with the other fastened backpack to his back as if nothing happened between the two mages of Fairy Tail, while walking with a quite pace.

'Well, if she wouldn't have flashed her hips around me, we couldn't have had this little argument.'-He thought. He felt no guilt for what he said, so he thought to blame Blondie for it.

The whispered cursed words of the complaining celestial mage were carried towards the lightning mage.

"I would never try to seduce someone like him."-Lucy muttered to herself with her fists and jaw clenched. But she was unaware that Laxus overhear her.

'Seduce someone like me?'-Laxus looked at the blonde woman, who was walking in front of him, with one eye half open and his headphones on his ears confused. 'She normally wears that cosplay clothes at the guild. If she doesn't want to seduce a man, what is into her mind dressing like a bitch?'-He didn't though she tried to be a whore. Then, the only thing was that she indeed had her interest in someone of the guild.

He unconsciously clenched his fists at that thought. He will be the one to taste her first. But she will be the one to come to him, when it was the right time.

'God damned. What's into Me.'-He put a hand on his forehead. 'What have her, that every woman I spent a night didn't have.'-That was the question he wanted to find an answer.

He didn't pay attention when the blonde woman was a further from him. He then snapped of his thoughts and called for her.

"Blondie, don't go too far away. There are Vulcans at those mountains."-He remembered her of the problem.

Despite his warning she ignored him angry.

"Damn Blondie." - He said. "How dare she ignore me?"-Luckily she was still far away to hear what he muttered.

After walking a mile they stopped in front of a high cliff. It was very high to climb.

"Oh no"-Lucy stomped her foot into the frozen ground irritated. "We are trapped!"-She shouted frustrated.

"You are easy to piss off, girly."-Laxus said when arrived next to the grumpy woman.

"It's impossible to climb that!"-Lucy exclaimed being stubborn. Maybe that was a twenty meters cliff. Who on earth could climb that?

"Well if you think that there is no another way we can't go to Wass Forest."-Laxus shrugged indifferent and sat on the snowy ground with his legs crossed.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that the SS-Class mage was giving up.

"That's it? We give up?"-She asked incredulous and confused.

"I didn't, Blondie. You did."-Laxus closed his eyes to listen to his sound ponds again.

Lucy thought about that, and found out Laxus was indeed right. She tent to become furious when days were horrible.

"You usually are optimistic. We don't know if it's impossible if we don't try."-The lightning mage woke up Blondie of her thoughts.

Lucy gulped. Well, she was always an optimistic person. But, because she was tired of that cursed mission, she became a person more pessimistic. Nevertheless, it was Laxus Dreyar, the arrogant and selfish and strongest SS-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Why he was being so observer with a newbie?

"You're right. Sorry."-She apologized. The difference between them was that she could recognize when it was the right time to be sorry for. "What do we do now?"-She asked ashamed.

Said mage open his eyes and stood up of the frozen ground. He gave Lucy a rope to put onto her waist and smirked when the woman tried to tie it tight to her tiny waist.

"You're too easy to convince."-Laxus said with a hoarse voice and Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. She got used to at his perv behavior around sexy woman. She knew that at the hotel room he could have had everywoman he wanted. But, she put her thoughts behind her mind and focused on her mission.

"I don't know if I can handle to climb that entire cliff"-Lucy whispered to herself. He didn't want Laxus to hear it, she felt pretty sure that Laxus' opinion of her was low enough as it was, so she decided to just saying that to herself.

"Jump on my back. I know that you are too weak to climb all of it, so you don't have other choices."-He stated.

"Hey!"-Lucy complained because he called her weak again. 'What kind of woman could climb that cliff?'-She exclaimed into her mind frustrated. Erza was the only woman that came into her mind. But, she wasn't at the same level as her!

Laxus shrugged and let the pouting Lucy to climb over his back.

"I usually would use my magic to transport us to the top of cliff. Indeed, to create a mountain slide it's not on my plans."-He said in an amused tone.

'Nice joke to say at a snowy mountain.'-She narrowed her eyes at the older mage and let him to grab her thighs to secure her onto his back.

With the same rope, which was wrapped around Lucy's waist, was used to tie the backpack. It was impossible to Laxus to carry them if he was about the climb that cliff. So, the celestial mage was the only person who could handle the heavy weight of the mountain bags. Well, she didn't think that her back would be at the right place, after supporting all the heavy weapons and material that the two mages of Fairy Tail, bought a the earlier store.

The celestial mage wrapped, still hesitating, her arms over the muscular neck of the lightning mage and he started to climb. The blonde woman noticed Laxus's body very close to hers and she felt uncomfortable. His back was very well muscled. She could notice with her tiny hands what was to feel his skin over the winter fabric. A sane woman wouldn't notice how attractive Laxus was.

The blonde male wasn't unaware of the uncomfortable woman watching his god built body. 'I'm not indifferent to her. I knew it.' Just thinking her soft hand running his bare back was hilaring. He couldn't wait anymore to be with that woman.

He put another hand on a rock and a foot on slide. Then, he picked impetus to put his other foot on another ledge, and kept climbing the high cliff.

"Do you like how it feels to play with my hot body, Blondie?"-Laxus asked amused and smirking, while he continued to climb that cliff. He was glad that Blondie's attention was on him. He was proud of his body, and he knew how women wanted him badly.

She almost jerked off Laxus when he said that. " . !"-Lucy shouted with a disgusted tone, while she moved uncomfortable on Laxus's back. "I'm not going to amuse you!"-She was a person not an object. She couldn't let him to see her too low. Earlier he was more of kind of gentlemen. But his perv and jerk behavior was still there.

He grunted.

"Hold tight, Blondie." -Laxus said while grabbing her thighs to secure the blonde woman on his back again.

'Then, don't say those things to me!'-She thought angered.

Laxus continued to climb the cliff. He started to sweat, because of the effort he was making. Nevertheless, he was to arrive to the top. He couldn't let Blondie to think that he was the same pathetic weakling as his friends. When Lucy found that they were at great height, she closed her brownie eyes unconsciously.

The cold wind stood by the cliff, making it difficult for Laxus to climb it. When he arrived to the top and raised the last stretch of the ascension, he stared at the blond girl, turning his head back and a smirk on his lips.

"You can open your eyes, Chikie."-He said putting Blondie down on the frozen ground.

Said mage open her brownie eyes and sighed.

"I have made all the work. You can't be that tired."-The lightning mage pointed.

"Maybe"-She said shrugging, causing Laxus to quirk an eyebrow at her. "But I have had to handle all of the weight of our mountain bags".

"And you were on my back, so I carried all that weight."-Laxus laughed with arrogance.

Lucy stood and huffed, because of the annoying older mage and started to walk. Nevertheless, she was stopped with an arm.

"Hey, where are you going?"-Laxus caressed Lucy's arm, causing her to blush. "It's the other way."-He pointed with a quirk of his lips on another direction.

"Yeah, I know that."-She walked ashamed with the older mage to the right direction. 'I'm stupid.'-Lucy thought with a flushed face that made the older mage to laugh again at her.

...

Laxus and Lucy continued they previous planed route to the wooden cabin. There they would spend the night, and the next day they were going to arrive at Wass Forest.

Of course, the lightning mage continued to annoy the blonde woman, because he liked how childish she could get. Besides he doesn´t had anything better to do, instead of walking in such a cursed frozen weather.

Well, the truth was that the celestial mage got very angry, and as stubborn as she usually was she kept a distance with Laxus. After walking not knowing where exactly she had to go, Lucy bumped into something soft. She thought that it was Laxus's furred jacked and that maybe the older mage was trying to annoy her again by stepping in front of her. But, when she lifted her gaze she was found with the icy blue eyes of a Vulcan of the snowy mountains.

'Fuck.'-Lucy thought and her heartbeat increased for the sudden wave panic that embraced her. She started to tremble from head to toe and couldn't move for a while.

'Why...I couldn't see that huge Vulcan...?'-The panic didn't go out of her body.

Laxus was a few meters behind when the celestial mage bumped to a Vulcan and didn't' think twice to throw a punch at him, because the Vulcan, with a quick motion, had picked up Lucy's throat with his thick hand and attempted to rose her up from the ground with it.

"Some-one help me..."-She said before Laxus had thrown that punch to the Vulcan's jaw.

The Vulcan flew meters away, but when he got up she pointed to Lucy and said: "My woman."-he said with an evil grin.

Laxus made a disgusting face. "What made you thing that she's yours?"-The lightning mage took a battle form in front of the celestial mage.

She was secure now, but he was pissed she hadn't seen that monster. For god sake! She must have got injured.

"Why are you so stupid? If I couldn't have come to save you, you could have died."-Laxus spoke in a serious tone and angered. 'Fucking hell! Why if she would got killed?'-He wasn't thinking right.

Lucy looked at him with eyes filled with tears and Laxus felt a little bad about it. He could have been less rude at her. In fact, he was partly guilt of what had happened, because if he haven't had piss her... 'Uhm...crying women. Why do you have to cry now? Tsk.' -He yanked the look from those watery brownie eyes. For some strange reason that facet of the blonde girl touched him deeply. 'Why do I feel that it would feel good to give her between my arms? Damn it!'

"TSK. Stay away from this woman, don't do anything stupid again." -Laxus said and blocked the attacks that the Vulcan started to throw at them.

The celestial mage felt protected by the older mage, but she didn't want to stay away living Laxus alone at that battle. She was no coward, not a damsel in distress. She was a proud Fairy Tail mage. She wiped her last tear and grabbed her whip. She knew it was very risky to use magic, but she could try to use her weapon at the Vulcan and her 'Lucy Kicks'.

The Vulcan lashed out again against the blonde male and he dodged the attack by locking it with his arms in a cross position. He was propelled backwards by the impact of the onslaught of that monster. "That girl is going to be my wife." -The Vulcan said smiling malevolently while throwing his fists against the lightning mage. Lucy made a grimace of disgust at hearing those words from the mouth of the ugly Vulcan. "On my corpse she's going to be your woman." -Laxus grunted to the Vulcan. He punched hardly at that monster at his face and knocked it out. 'What the heck?'- Lucy thought very blushed. 'He had made me stop in my tracks again. Maybe he likes me, but he is too proud to recognize it?'-The celestial mage couldn't believe that. 'No, it's impossible that he could have put his eyes on me. And why I'm thinking that if I don't have feelings for him? Or do I have them?'-She was very confused.

Laxus cleaned the blood that was running through his knuckles from the punch that he gave to the Vulcan and looked backwards to the blonde woman, as of checking she was alright. Or maybe he wanted to show her how strong he was.

Suddenly, twenty more Vulcans appeared who were waiting to have a lovely blonde woman between their arms. "Laxus ... we are surrounded."-Lucy said a little scared.

The lightning mage looked at the uneasy celestial mage and laughed arrogantly. "TSK. They aren't going to last that long." -Laxus said sure of himself. "You know that you can't use magic, don't you?" -Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Why was he so sure of himself?

"I'm not that stupid. Besides, lightning isn't like your magic. Your magic is a hold on type, isn't it?"

Lucy's eyes widened when he knowledge her magic.

"Isn't it?"-He repeated it again. "So, probably your magic can't cause mountain slides."

"But, that old man said..."-Lucy requested the old man's advice.

Laxus cracked his knuckles in a battle position and said:

"You mustn't take all the information someone gave to you. And if this old man made a complot with the dark guild we are going to fight?"-The older mage looked suspiciously at the celestial woman mage.

Lucy got tensed when the twenty Vulcans begin to attack them. Nevertheless, she managed to evade the blades and she slapped a whiplash that made bleed the face of one of those monsters.

The lightning mage stood surprised to see her fighting in such a way.

Lucy had some grace with her movements, and she was shirking well the majority of the Vulcan's attacks.

"Where did she get all those movements? It was assumed that she only hides behind her spirits"- Laxus confused.

The two blonds continued to fight shoulder by shoulder, against all the Vulcans for a while, but the battle seemed not to end anytime.

Lucy was beginning to notice how her movements became heavier and slower. Also, that was something normal after walking with a backpack, which weighed so much to her almost all day long. Panting for breath she looked where Laxus was, and saw him in front of four more Vulcans. When he was about to be punched by one of them and be seriously injured, Lucy threw her long whip to distract the Vulcans away from the older mage.

"Beware, Laxus!" -Lucy yelled out, but at the same time was slapped by another Vulcan with a punch at her delicate jaw and was thrown far away, from where she was.

Laxus saw Lucy's whip at time to evade it, when he was struggling against four at a time.

"Oy Blondie! if I hadn't had reflections ..." -He did not have time to accuse her, because he saw a Vulcan punching Lucy's jaw an throwing far away at the ice. "Blondie!"-He shouted when he looked at the injured celestial mage.

'Why did you have to help me?'-Laxus thought very angry with himself for not being able to knock out much more Vulcans. Then, he tried to get to Lucy to help her. 'Now you can't defend yourself!'-Laxus looked at the black whip that was thrown far away from the blonde woman.

Lucy could hardly get up after that brutal punch at her jaw and she spitted some dark carmine blood at the white ice below her.

"Curse." -Lucy muttered, when she saw the same Vulcan that punched her with sinister smile at his ugly gorilla face.

"My wife."- The Vulcan said while he was approaching the poor celestial mage.

Laxus, on the other hand, was fighting other Vulcans to attempt to get to Blondie. She loosed her weapon trying to help the SS-Class mage. It was so stupid from her coming out of her or too innocent. But, she lost helping the most powerful wizard at Fairy Tail.

'Cursed Chikie!'-Laxus shouted inside him, while trying to reach the celestial woman mage.

Suddenly a crack was heard and the sound of the broken ice. Laxus and Lucy got stunned and paralyzed for a moment without knowing what to do and the Vulcans seized the moment to increase their attacks.

Lucy didn't realize that she had fallen on the thin ice of a frozen lake, when she was thrown by the Vulcan. And the situation got worse when the big gorilla monster started to walk to the tiny celestial mage. The crack deepened and came up to below where the blonde woman was.

'Oh, no'-Lucy thought before falling to the frozen water.

At first, her breath stopped because of the change of temperature of her body. But her mind struggled to remind active and pushed her to shout for help. She also tried to move her limbs to evade the soreness she was feeling in her body muscles.

"¡Laxus!" -Lucy shouted his name for help. She felt more of the cold water entering through her lungs when she gasped for air. However, with that frozen water was impossible to her to pick it up without suffering a great burning sensation in the chest for the great effort that entailed her to do it in that situation.

Laxus was able to hear her agonic scream despite the punches and blades the Vulcans were giving him. He snapped his head and saw how Lucy was struggling into the cold water.

"¡LUCYYY!"-Laxus cry desperate for the girl.

'Damn if don't pull her out of there right now she's going to die!'-He screamed into his mind.

With a force, that he thought impossible to find he got rid of the Vulcans who were punching him and he tried to reach up to Lucy as fast as his legs allowed him.

'I hope I'm still in time to rescue her.'-Laxus though still running. He was frightened that someone in the guild would die, even if he always considered the other members inferior at him. He could only see the blonde woman struggling for her life in the cold water of the frozen lake.

'If only I could use my lightning to reach her quickly!'-He blamed himself for it. The agonic face of Blondie gasping for air, reminded him of his painful past. "Hold on, Blondie!"-He said aloud.

Every time Lucy made the effort to move out of that frozen water, she felt as needles were piercing her muscles and lungs. And then, her limbs became more and more heavy.

The Vulcan that had caused the crack didn't try to get near where the celestial mage was fighting for her life, to her luck.

Little by little she felt to sink into the depths of the lake, because of the fatigue of her constant movements to stay afloat and avoid the freezing sensation. Her body was almost rigid because of the effort to breath and the contact with the cold water. Then, in spite of the fact that she was sinking, she began to hyperventilate and more water came into her lungs. The mind of the celestial mage started to get confused and couldn't think clearly.

'I would swear that Laxus called my real name. Why now? It's because I'm going to die?'-Lucy blamed herself to thought that thing.' No! I'm going to life and struggle for my nakama. I'm not going to give up.' Her head was about to explode because of the pain the cold temperature was causing at her brain.

Suddenly a light enlightened her hip and Lucy attempted to open her eyes under water, to see more clearly what that light was.

"Lucy, stay strong."-Her mother voice sounded in her mind.

'Mother.'-Lucy thought a little unconscious.

Then, she saw that the light was one of her more powerful golden keys, Aquarius. She was a sea mermaid, with whom she had made her first contract. And the mermaid used to be also a Laylas's Heartfilia spirit.

"Aquarius" -Lucy thought, before losing consciousness and collapsing completely under the icy water of the lake of the snowy mountain.

Laxus saw as Lucy sank beneath the waters.

'Fuck! Oh Lucy, hold on! -Laxus shouted while he was just getting to the edge of the lake.

He was about to reach the celestial woman's body, when, suddenly a bright light lit up the surface of the lake, and a beautiful mermaid with blue hair adorned with different shells and a fish tail also with the same color, came out of the frozen lake with an unconscious Lucy in her arms.

The mermaid looked at the god builded blond male and said:

"Are you her boyfriend?"-The celestial spirit asked. That question, made Laxus to puzzle.

"Ok. I don't care if you are or not her boyfriend. Just please safe her. She made be sometimes be an annoying little crying brat or a stubborn girl. But, she has a kind heart and helps others without thinking on her own safety. I don't want her to suffer like this."-Aquarius said with a wistful look before disappearing towards the celestial world.

Laxus grabbed the celestial mage and tightened her against to his body to infuse her more heat. Without thinking he teleported the celestial mage with his lightning at the wooden cabin.

The sound thunder was roughly enough to made the mountain to trembled and to cause an avalanche. The Vulcans tried to move out if the way of the mountain slides. But, they weren't quickly enough.

As soon as Laxus got to the wooden cabin, he left Lucy over a makeshift bed and began to remove the wet clothes and bolster her with different blankets to warm her up. But that was hard to a weak for gorgeous women like him.

'Damn. Think right. You have to take out her clothes.'-Laxus thought sweating. That chick was a pain in the neck.

Despite of bolstered her as much as he could, Lucy didn't make a sign of live and he feared the worst. But, her heart was still beating. He knew that.

An idea came to his mind and he also started campfire at the fireplace of the hut, burning logs with the power of his rays.

He was sure that now was secure to use his power.

"That's why I didn't want to be with weak people. It's for the guilds safety, too. That's enough. Look at your child, gramps."-He sat down near Lucy and passed a hand through his blonde hair exasperated.

The blonde woman was still unconscious and her skin almost blue because of the cold.

'Fucking hell!'-He slammed his fist on the floor with rage. 'You could have kept an eye on your fight, but you tried to help the most powerful mage at fairy Tail. You stupid, Blondie!

Realization came to his mind when he thought about that he even didn't deserve to be at good health. The celestial mage, even know it he could handle the battle have put his live as a priority. Something he never had done for anyone.

'Fuck I wanted to know her better. I was joking when I said I wanted her to be mine. Well I wanted her. But, will she want me?'-He looked at the tiny celestial mage under the blankets. "Maybe you're still beginning your path as a mage. But you aren't the same weak person I thought you were."

He grabbed Lucy and pulled near him to warm her with his body.

"Stay alive, Blondie."-He whispered before falling in a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon I will post my next chapter. If you want to read my fanfic in fanfiction.net my nickname is Kamy4


End file.
